A Secret Worth Hiding And A Love Worth Holding On To
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: MxM Kurogane gets assigned to be the bodyguard of a beautiful foreign princess with golden hair named Fai-lee. And the moment he sets eyes on this "Princess" he knows something is up, and everything is not as it seems. AU. KuroFai MxM (Meaning Fai is not really a princess, and is pretending, obviously)
1. Chapter 1

M _xM Story KuroFai_

 _This was originally a oneshot, but it got to be so long, (over 15,000 words) that I figured it would just be easier to post it in chapter installments instead. The whole story actually still isn't finished, so for now, I'll just be posting one chapter at a time._

 _Summary:Kurogane gets assigned to be the bodyguard of a beautiful foreign princess with golden hair. And the moment he sets eyes on this "Princess" he knows something is up. AU. MxM_

 _I really like this story. I'm having tons of fun writing it. This is my first (written but not published) Tsubasa AU story, oddly enough. You think over the years I would have written one, but nope. That's because I'm just so in love with the Kurogane and Fai of Canon Universe. Suddenly though, after starting this, I'm obsessed with AUs. I already started, finished, and posted a totally seperate one, and now I have a cool idea for another._

 _This story came about because I decided to write a FemKuroFemFai story, but as I started to write the summary you see above, I realized it would be much more interesting if Fai was just pretending to be a girl._

 _And since I was also planning on writing a story where Kurogane was still a male but Fai was a female, I've decided this counts, and I no longer need to write that._

 _I don't think there's gonna be any like, real bad guy here. Maybe. I might add someone in there to cause some drama, but most of it is going to come from Fai hiding his secret. (I added a dude)_

 **A Secret Worth Hiding And A Love Worth Holding On To**

Kurogane, captain of Tomoyo's royal guard, had heard, of course, as everyone had, about their royal visitors. Princess Tomoyo was hosting a grand ball, and had invited pretty much everyone in a one hundred mile radius. She and her best friend, Sakura, who was the princess of their neighboring country, were very excited, and the tall man constantly ran into them running up and down the halls, dragging beautiful decorations behind them, even though they weren't expected to do any of that work.

Kurogane himself was less enthused. A party meant it would be crowded, and someone was more likely to attack, if they had a motive. And while not many probably had a motive to kill the kind princess of this country, he hated taking any chances. But she'd insisted it was necessary, because her dear friends, Akira and Utako, were getting married, and this was apparently the only way to express the amount of joy she was feeling at the news.

Next to him, as he strode down the hall, heading for his room, was Syaoran. The boy was young, the same age as Tomoyo and Sakura, but Kurogane knew he had potential in him, which was why he'd chosen the boy as his second in command. In the few fights he'd seen him in, the teenager had always managed to send his opponents flying with a single kick, the best way he knew to fight with one blind eye.

"How'd that happen anyway?" Kurogane had once asked him. It had taken a long time before Syaoran had confided in him, because he'd been afraid Kurogane would kick him out of the guard if he knew. And maybe that would have been true if he hadn't already seen the boy in action, and knew his talents were worth keeping around. Despite the fact that the young boy was growing on him, Kurogane always had to do what was best for the safety of the palace and kingdom, and the people inside it, so if he'd seen any signs of weakness, he would have had no choice. But so far, there were none.

"I hurt my head badly in a fight." Syaoran had replied, gently touching his face, probably remembering when the eye could see. "When I woke up, my sight was gone."

The two weren't talking now, as they walked. They were both on their way for a short rest, because they'd been up and about since long before the sun. Just as they were about to reach their rooms, Tomoyo and Sakura came from around the corner, laughing together. When the dainty girls spotted them, they both smiled, Tomoyo widely, and Sakura shyly.

"Kurogane, Syaoran, I'm so glad I found you." said Tomoyo. Syaoran looked for a second at Sakura instead of Tomoyo, which Kurogane had caught him doing multiple times. "I need to give you your assignments."

"Assignments?" Kurogane repeated.

"Yes. A few of my guests will be arriving early and staying here at the palace for a couple days. I'll need someone to guard them."

"Don't they have guards of their own?" griped Kurogane, not happy at the thought of extra work. He was busy day and night keeping watch on this place, but now he had to babysit too?

"Better safe than sorry." was Tomoyo's reply, and she turned to Sakura for support. "Right?" The brunette princess nodded.

"Of course."

"Which is why Syaoran will be assigned as Sakura's bodyguard, and Kurogane will be Princess Fai-lee's."

Kurogane had never heard the name before, and as he went over it in his head, Syaoran let out a surprised, "Eh?"

"Sakura will be staying with us until the party." Tomoyo clarified. "I can't be with her always, so Syaoran, I need you to do it. If that's alright with the two of you."

Syaoran, who was beginning to blush, did his best to push it back and appear professional. "Yes ma'am." he said to Tomoyo, and Sakura, who, to Kurogane's non-surpise, was blushing too. She held out a delicate hand, and said, "I look forward to working with you, Syaoran-kun." She then blushed harder. "Is it alright if I call you Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran nodded jerkily, and accepted the hand she'd held out, holding it gently and getting down on one knee. "Don't worry Princess." he said solemnly. "I will protect you."

Fighting off her own blush, Sakura smiled. "I look forward to working with you."

Tomoyo was grinning like a pumpkin, and Kurogane rolled his eyes. She was constantly playing matchmaker, and usually, she was right about the couple she'd set up. In fact, Kurogane wasn't sure she'd ever been wrong. She was the one who had set up Akira and Utako.

"Who is Princess Fai-lee?" Kurogane asked, once Syaoran had gotten back onto his feet. "I've never heard of her."

"She's the princess of the kingdom of Enlin, so I hear. I've never met her myself, but she and her brother are reporting that they'll be here at sunset today."

"They got here fast."

"They were apparently already nearby, in one of the neighboring kingdoms, when I sent out the invitations. Do you have any objections?" she asked it honestly, and Kurogane knew that if he told her he didn't want to waste this kind of time, she might let him off the hook. But she'd trusted him with the job.

"None yet. I'll keep you posted."

She smiled, and nodded. "Please do."

*(*)

That night, at almost precisely sunset, Kurogane and the other guards were greeted to the sight of a beautiful carriage pulling up. The designs on the side of it were very different from the ones Kurogane knew, letting him they'd come from very far off. Would they even speak the same language?

"That will be them." Tomoyo said, setting up next to Kurogane and putting on a bright smile, ready to greet her new guests. With them was also Kotetsu, the man who had been assigned the job of looking after the prince. He was an experienced man with a strong heart, and he had been a wise choice.

Further back, Sakura and Syaoran waited. Syaoran was standing closely to the princess, and Kurogane knew part of it was to protect her, but he also suspected there were more personal motives behind it.

The beautiful blue and white carriage, being pulled by four equally beautiful horses came to a stop. A servant stepped out first, a girl with long hair. Other than her hair, she looked an awful lot like Sakura, and Kurogane looked over his shoulder briefly to see if Sakura noticed. But she and Syaoran were now talking, smiling, so he turned back without comment.

"She looks an awful lot like Sakura, don't you think?" Tomoyo asked, sounding like it wasn't that weird. Kurogane just nodded, watching, and waiting for the princess he was supposed to be guarding to step out first.

But a boy came out first. He was tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a serene smile on his face. He was talking casually with someone behind him, still in the carriage. Kurogane assumed it was a safe bet it was the Princess.

The princess herself stepped out a moment later, laughing at whatever it was her brother had said. She looked identical to him, except for her long hair, which trailed behind her. Both were dressed finely, but still looked odd to Kurogane, who knew only his eastern style. In the girls had was a small white kitten, who was looking around excitedly.

Tomoyo stepped forward, putting herself into their view, and they made their way over. They were both very beautiful, it was almost criminal. They would make good bandits, because nobody would believe they were capable of anything nefarious. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Princess Tomoyo."

Sakura, who had somehow managed to come closer very quietly, despite usually being pretty loud, (at least on her feet) introduced herself too. "And I'm Princess Sakura."

"Hello." said the boy, still smiling. "I'm Prince Yuui, and this is-"

"Princess Fai-lee." the girl interrupted, smiling brightly. "Sorry we got here so early, we were in the vicinity. We didn't want to head all the way home and just turn back around the moment we got there."

"It's no trouble." Tomoyo said, smiling excitedly, and Kurogane knew she was telling the truth. She loved company and others she could wreak havoc with. "It'll be so much fun having you here. I hope we all get along."

The Prince nodded formally "And I do as well."

The princess didn't say anything, and to Kurogane's surprise, her blue eyes went to him. They locked, for only a few seconds, but in those seconds, Kurogane found himself pausing. Something about her was off. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"This is Kurogane." Tomoyo said, noticing Fai-lee's gaze. "He will be your personal guard for the duration of your stay, Princess Fai-lee."

"Just Fai-lee is fine." said the blonde, still smiling, first at Tomoyo, then at Kurogane. While Kotetsu was being introduced to Yuui, the tall girl came closer.

"It's nice to meet you, Kuro-tan."

Kurogane blinked, not sure if he'd heard right. But the idiotic smile on her face gave him the feeling he had, so he narrowed his eyes into a glare. "It's Kurogane."

"Right, that's what I said. Kuro-rin. And who are you?" this last part was directed at Syaoran, who gave his name formally while Kurogane shouted in the background, "That isn't even what you said the first time!"

"Syaoran. That's a cool name. I wish I had a cool name like that."

"Oh, but your name is very pretty!" Sakura commented, and Fai-lee looked at her.

"Thank you. Sakura is a beautiful name too, fitting for such a beautiful princess."

Sakura smiled brightly, pleased with the compliment. Yuui, who was still talking with Tomoyo, said, "I hope you don't mind if we head straight to bed. We had a long journey."

Tomoyo shook her head, her hair bouncing. "My servants will show to your rooms. And I'll have some food delivered there as well."

"Thank you. Fai-lee, come on!"

Fai-lee looked over at her brother, but shook her head. "I want to hang out with Kuro-sama a little more." she said, and Kurogane growled under his breath. Tomoyo, meanwhile, was smiling in a way that Kurogane recognized. "Oh don't worry about that Princess. He is your bodyguard. He'll be staying in your room with you."

The Princess' eyes widened, and her and Yuui looked at each other, and were quiet, as if they were silently communicating. Just as Yuui was about to say something, the Princess spoke up. "That's fine. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!"

Kurogane saw Yuui open his mouth, but his sister looked over at him and smiled. "I'll be fine Yuui." she said, and then, at their confused looks, explained, "My brother is very protective is all. He hates it when I share rooms with men."

"Don't worry about that, Prince Yuui." Tomoyo said. "Kurogane may look like a deviant, but he's only interested in his work."

The siblings shared one last look, but no more came from the exchange. Kurogane looked at Syaoran, who was also watching, looking tense.

"Oi, kid, come over here." Kurogane said, and Syaoran obediently followed as they made their way further off, where the others couldn't hear them.

"They're hiding something." Syaoran said the moment they were out of earshot. Kurogane nodded in agreement, and then tried to ease Syaoran, who was clearly already thinking the worst. "Don't worry. I don't think they plan to hurt anyone."

"But why else would they come so early?"

"You heard. They were already nearby."

Syaoran didn't seem to agree yet, still looking worried. "Even if they in the area, couldn't they have just stayed there until the day of the party?"

This was true, but Kurogane's gut was telling him nobody was in danger. And he was always right about this.

"Look, whatever they're hiding, it's not any concern to us. And even if they did attack, do you really believe you and I couldn't take the two of them down? They're here with only a few servants, who probably wouldn't be any help in an attack."

The brunette boy took this in, and finally, relaxed, nodding. "You're right, Kurogane-san."

"Syaoran-kun?" said a voice, and the two men looked up to see Princess Sakura rounding the corner, bringing the other beautiful royals with her. "T-Tomoyo-chan said you and I will be sharing a r-room as well. Are you...a-alright with that?"

Syaoran's eyes widened, and he looked at Kurogane, like the older man had an answer to this problem. Kurogane shrugged, looking nonchalant, even though he was actually trying to hold back a smile at the young boy's predicament. It sucked a lot more to have to share a room with someone you were actually interested in. "You have to do what you have to do, right? You'll be able to protect her best if you're sharing a room."

"E-eh? R-right." Syaoran said, nodding, and looking at Sakura, who was blushing furiously. The other three were smiling and laughing, even Fai and Yuui. It didn't take a scholar to know that the two had feelings for each other.

Fai-lee was coming over gracefully, and when she got close to Kurogane, she stopped. She wore long, draping robes that covered most of her body, making it impossible to get a look at her chest. Not that he was trying to or anything, it was just hard not to notice the abundance of cloth. Maybe she didn't want anyone looking, which was respectable. She was a few inches shorter than him, but not by much. Her white kitten, which she was still holding, suddenly leaped out of her hands and landed on Kurogane's shoulder. It meowed and rubbed it's head against Kurogane, who glared down at it threateningly. It didn't seem to take the silent threat very seriously, and Fai-lee smiled.

"Mokona likes you, Kuro-chu." she said.

"Mokona?" he repeated, looking down at the small kitten, who was now settling on his shoulder like it planned to sleep there. Which wasn't happening. "That's a stupid name."

"Kurogane-san!" Sakura gasped, like he'd cussed. "That's mean!"

"Yeah!" Tomoyo said scoldingly, and she turned to Fai-lee. "I think it's a cute name."

"Thank you." she said. "As for you, Kuro-min, I'm not worried one little bit. I can already tell you like Mokona." she teased. There was something, Kurogane noted, about her voice. It was high, and pleasant, but it almost seemed like she was straining it to be that way.

"Do you have a cold?" he asked automatically, and she cocked her head, confused, her blonde hair tumbling toward the ground. The others looked at him in puzzlement.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Your voice sounds odd."

She straightened up quickly, and her pleased smile vanished. Prince Yuui was suddenly beside his sister, stepping just a little bit in front of her, as if blocking her from Kurogane's view.

"She's just tired from the journey." he said, putting his hand on her back and gently starting to push her away. "So we'll be heading off to sleep, if you don't mind."

After a few more pleasantries, the two of them excused themselves. As they walked off, being led by a few of Tomoyo's maids, Fai-lee looked back. Her blue eyes locked with his red ones, and Kurogane saw a hint of interest mixed with worry in her eyes. After they'd stared a few seconds, she waved, smiling.

"See you in a bit, right Kuro-sama?" she called back. He nodded, figuring there was zero point in getting angry about the name. This one wasn't as bad as the others, at least.

"I have to do a few more rounds of the castle. Then I'll be over to your room." He never went to sleep without checking the perimeter at least five times.

She nodded. "See you then!"

After the two twins were gone, Tomoyo quickly jumped on him. "I think she likes you, Kurogane!" she said, and Kurogane rolled his red eyes, and folded his arms.

"We just met."

"So maybe it was love at first sight!"

He scoffed, turning to walk off and motioning for Syaoran to follow. "How stupid."

* * *

 _So endeth chapter one. I was going to cut it short at the point where Tomoyo says, "Please do," but decided not too, and now I'm glad because looking over it on ff made me realize that would have been like...not even one thousand words._

 _Kotestu is just a random OC I invented for the purpose of being Yuui's guard, so don't go looking for him CLAMP history._

 _I hope you like what you've read so far, and will come back to read more. Updates will be pretty frequent, since I'm almost finished writing this. It's just a matter of when I can drag myself through the Las Vegas heat to get somewhere with free WiFi. Two places are pretty close, one being the library, (I love libraries) so it shouldn't be a problem._

 _What do you all think of the name Fai-lee? Good enough? Stupid? I had first been using it as just a place holder until I came up with a better name, but by the time I started actually trying to think of one, I was already fond of it, and really didn't feel like going back and changing it._

 _Please review and let me know what you think! It's not cool to read and not leave a review. We can see that you're reading it, and reviews are like crack to writers, and give us a rush. It means the world! But if you really don't want to, or don't have the time, I understand. Thank you for reading anyway!_

 _By the way, the girl who was Fai and Yuui's servant who looked like Sakura, but with long hair is Kobato, in case you didn't get that. It's not important, she's not important, I just wanted you all to know what a Clamp Weeb I am._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two is going to be kind of short, compared to the rest. That's because I'm trying to drag this story out even longer than it already is. If I end the chapter where I wanted too, it would feel like everything was moving way too fast._

 _The next chapter will be much longer._

 _Thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed!_

 **Chapter 2**

Night came, and everything was quiet. As usual, there was no sign of attack or danger. Nobody had messed with the castle in a long time, not ever since Kurogane had come. Syaoran went off, on shaking legs, to join Sakura in her room. Kurogane walked much more stabily to the room he knew Fai-lee was staying in. Just as he was about to knock, he heard a voice coming from inside.

"Mokona, be careful! If you knock that over you'll get in big trouble with Kuro-puppy, I just know it." The stupid, unnecessary slaughtering of his name told him that it was Fai-lee speaking, but there was something different about her voice. While still high and feminine, it was just low enough that if he hadn't known any better, Kurogane would have thought it was a boy speaking.

He knocked, and the voice stopped talking to the cat, before calling out to him, "Who is it?" It was higher again, and Kurogane knew for sure then. She was changing it on purpose.

"It's me." he said, and he heard her stand and make her way over to the door. When she opened the door, she was already smiling, draped in an unnecessarily complicated night robe.

"About time Kuro-myu." she said, and Kurogane looked around the room. Maybe her brother was in the room too, and had been the one talking. But there was no one, other than that white cat, jumping and rolling around on the floor. When it saw him standing there, it came bounding over, meowing happily.

He looked down at it, then pointedly walked past it, over to the wall, where he leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. Fai-lee came over.

"Don't you want to lie down?" she asked kindly, and Kurogane shook his head.

"It's my job to guard you, and I can't do that if I'm asleep."

"So dedicated. But if you don't sleep now, when will you?"

"I'll take short power naps through the night."

"Power naps. That's not healthy, Kuro-sama. It's always best to get a good night's sleep! That's what Yuui always says."

"Your twin?" He'd begun referring to them as twins in his head, but he actually wasn't sure yet. She nodded, going over to the big comfy bed in the middle of the room. It had about twenty more pillows than he'd remembered it having before. Where had she been keeping all those? In that carriage?

"Yep. I used to stay up a lot during the night, and that's what he'd say whenever he caught me. Here, I'll make you a bed!"

Before he could stop her, she was pulling two of the really old, expensive blankets off the bed, and dumping them onto the floor, settling them into a makeshift bed beside hers. She dropped three pillows onto the ground too, fluffing them into perfection, before gesturing to it grandly.

"Your bed!" she said, and when Kurogane didn't move from the wall, she frowned slightly, and tried to look stern.

"Come on Kuro-guard, it's not healthy."

When he still made no move, she changed tactics, giving him big puppy dog eyes. "You aren't going to let my present go to waste, are you?" she asked, sniffling away fake tears. He narrowed his eyes, and apparently thinking this was a sign of hesitation, she amped it up, forcing her bottom lip to quiver.

"I know you'll keep me safe, even if you do go to sleep." she said. "You're too strong to be defeated, right?" Now she was just trying to butter him up, but Kurogane couldn't say it wasn't working. Besides, she was actually right. It was always best to be as rested as possible.

"Fine." he huffed, walking over. She cheered, clapping her hands together. Kurogane took the offered bed, and instantly, that stupid cat was on his chest, curling into a sleepy ball.

"What the hell?" he grumped, and Fai-lee, who was settling herself into her sea of pillows, looked down and laughed joyously at the sight. It was a nice laugh, Kurogane found himself realizing. She wasn't forcing it to be high. It was just her normal laugh.

"Mokona really does like you." she said, peering down at him, and smiling.

"Whatever." was his simple response, and he let the stupid thing stay where it was at. He saw her notice, and she laughed.

"You're nicer than you pretend, I can tell."

And Kurogane wanted to say something back. Something along the lines of, _I can tell about you too. That you're hiding something._

But he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so chapter three isn't so long either. But it is longer, and besides, it's a good chapter. I think those reading this will enjoy it. I have so many story ideas these days, it's actually quite distracting. But in a good way._

 _*sighs*_

 _*sits quietly*_

 _*cries because she just read more Magi and Sinbad is breaking her heart*_

 _So, anyway, plelase enjoy this next chapter._

 **Chapter 3**

Kurogane and Fai-lee were the last to show up for breakfast the next morning. That was because it had taken Kurogane about thirty minutes to get her out of bed, and he'd almost resorted to picking her up, just to force her. But the moment his hands had touched her, wrapping around her, she'd stopped pretending to be asleep, and shot out of the bed, laughing it off quickly.

Then it had taken her even longer to get into all her dresses and robes. Kurogane had waited outside her door, and they'd made small talk, shouting through the walls.

When they finally got to the table, the others were already seated, laughing and having a good time. Syaoran and Kotetsu were each standing behind their respective charges, and once she sat, Kurogane stood behind Fai-lee. He usually, if around at this time, stood behind Tomoyo. But maybe he didn't mind the change. But it wasn't because the blonde princess kept glancing over her shoulder at him and smiling.

Noticing it, Tomoyo spoke up. "Did you and Kurogane have a good time last night, Fai-lee?" Yuui choked on his food at the word choice, and Sakura tried to hide both a blush and a giggle. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was smiling at them as she replied.

"Yep. We're best friends now! Right, Kuro-sama?" She looked back over her shoulder, giving him another good look at her face. And there was no denying that it was a beautiful face, one that could easily be a girls. But there was just something...boyish about it.

Realizing that they were all looking at him, and that instead of answering he'd been staring fixedly and Fai-lee's face, Kurogane looked away quickly, mumbling a non answer under his breath. Tomoyo burst into laughter.

"He's blushing!" she sang, and Kurogane growled and glared at her. If it had just been the two of them, he would have threatened death on her, but since there were guests that might have not known he would never mean it, he kept quiet. Fai-lee was still gazing up at him, and when they briefly looked at each other again, he thought he might have seen a blush, before she looked away, turning back to the conversation.

They continued talking, but now, Kurogane paid closer attention to the Prince. Ever since Tomoyo had spoken up, he'd started to look between his sister and Kurogane. And the look on his face wasn't pleased, to say the least. It was better described as frightened. Kurogane tried to ignore it. Maybe he was imagining things.

A few hours later, Kurogane and Syaoran were given a small break, and with nothing else to do, found themselves automatically sitting together out by the garden, talking.

"Princess Sakura is very kind." he was saying, and he looked down at his hands, which he'd placed in his lap. Kurogane had a feeling he knew what thoughts were going through the boy's head. He was clearly in love with the girl, but there was no way he'd ever be able to act on his feelings.

"Yeah." Kurogane said. "She's a kind girl. I also think she can talk to spirits."

Syaoran looked up at the sudden change in topic, but laughed, and nodded. "I think so too. Last night I caught her talking to herself in the hallway."

They talked about other times they'd seen the princess talking to seemingly no one, and were interrupted by a voice shouting over to them. They looked up, to see Tomoyo, Sakura, and the two twin royals coming over. Sakura was the first one there, and with a nudge from Tomoyo, stepped forward.

"Sya-Syaoran-kun, I made this for you." she said, and held out something she'd been holding behind her back. It was a flower crown, the flowers in question purple and white.

"F-for me?" Syaoran stuttered, and she nodded shyly.

"You shouldn't have, Princess Sakura." he said, suddenly talking to the ground. "I don't deserve such a thing from you."

She looked pained at these words, and shook her head. Without waiting for him, she gently placed it on his head. To the surprise of everyone there, she also suddenly took his hands in her own, smiling gently. "Of course you do, Syaoran-kun." she said. "We've known each other a long time, right?"

He nodded, silent. Kurogane felt bad for the kid. He'd grown up on the streets, and had been closer to a thug when Kurogane had come across him. The stupid brat had tried to rob him, but the second Kurogane had felt his hands touch him, he'd swung around, and with in seconds, had the kid pinned against the ground. Syaoran had looked up at him with wide and terrified eyes, but still lashed out, kicking Kurogane in the stomach and sending him flying back.

That was how they met anyway, and Kurogane knew that the boy still thought he wasn't worthy of working in the castle, and certainly not worthy of a Princess.

"Which means you are my friend. And it's fine to give presents to friends."

He looked up now, and nodded, eyes looking at the Princess.

"Thank you, Princess Sakura." he managed to say, and she shook her head.

"We're friends. So just call me Sakura."

This was too much kindness for him, and he began to stutter and sputter. Just to get him to stop, Kurogane turned to Sakura. "Well, where's my crown then?" he asked. "We're friends, aren't we?" Not realizing right away that he was teasing, Sakura started to sputter too, her face going pale, thinking she'd hurt his feelings. Tomoyo quickly explained that he was joking, and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly there was someone standing in front of him, and Kurogane blinked as a flower crown fell on to the top of his head. He touched it gently, and looked up, into the eyes of Fai-lee, who, unusually, said nothing, and simply ran off quickly. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, but once again, Yuui turned and looked at Kurogane, and this time, he knew he wasn't imagining the look of apprehension on the Prince's face.

*(*)

The rest of the day was quiet, at least outside. Inside Kurogane, though, things were starting to get loud. He was seeing the way Fai-lee looked at him, and he knew that he was staring back. He couldn't deny that there was something about her that he liked, but he wasn't sure what. Her smile? Her cheerfulness? The fact that she continued to call him stupid nicknames even though he had growled and threatened? Maybe because she cared about his health.

Maybe it was all these things.

But, ultimately, it didn't matter. Because he was just a guard, here at Tomoyo's castle in Japan, and she was a princess, a princess off a far off land that he hadn't even heard off until yesterday.

So it was pointless to think about any of those things, and best to just do his job, and wait for thing to go back to normal. Normal was not walking around for almost thirty minutes with a stupid flower crown on his head, just because it made her smile.

Night came again, and there were only three more days until the party. After Fai-lee and Yuui had a whispered conversation that the brother seemed to be taking much more seriously than his sister, Kurogane led Fai-lee back to her room. She walked alongside him, chatting, and bursting into a run when she heard her kitten meowing from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Mokona!" she cheered, bundling the kitten into her arms, and nuzzling it affectionately.

"So, is there something wrong between you and your brother?" Kurogane asked, and she stopped nuzzling and looked over, eyes suddenly much sharper.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Maybe it hadn't been on purpose, but her voice was a little lower.

"He kept staring at me all day. He seems nervous."

She laughed, and shook her head, dropping her kitten gently onto the floor. "I told you, he's just protective."

"So, what? He thinks I'm going to try and have sex with you?"

She smiled, but he noticed her blush, as she turned toward her bed. "Something like that." she said in a sing song voice, and looked back at him, then away. "I have to get changed, Kuro-rin. Could you wait outside the door?"

"You don't have to ask."

Outside, he leaned against the door, listening, in case there was any sign of trouble. And because he was wondering if she would talk again, in that voice that was just a little lower. But there was only silence, except for the sounds of her walking across the room. Then, out of nowhere, came a short scream, and the sound of a crash. Even though he knew that she had probably only fell, he had to check, because what if she'd hurt herself, and was bleeding out on the floor?

"Oi, are you alright?" he asked as he opened the door, looking in. She was there, on the floor, picking herself up from where she had tripped and fallen. The first thing he noticed was that she seemed alright, and there were no serious injuries visible.

The second thing he noticed, as she straightened up and turned to look at him in shock, was that she wasn't wearing her nightgown yet. She wasn't wearing any covering over her top half at all.

And he could see her chest.

And her chest was definitely, one hundred percent, that of a boy's.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Here's the chapter we've been waiting for. I'm having tons of fun with this story. I never stopped loving Tsubasa, but it really has like...reignited the passion for it._

 _It must be so annoying for my sister._

 _Sorry, my sister. (I was gonna say your name, but I decided not too)_

 **Chapter 4**

For a split second, neither of them moved. They were silent and still, just looking at each, both of their eyes wide. Kurogane tried his hardest to take in what he was seeing, which was easier than he suspected, because hadn't he suspected? The lowered voice, the way she (he?) was straining it to sound higher, the look of concern on their faces when they'd found out she was sharing a room with Kurogane? The continuous concern of the brother too. The fact that they'd been hiding something. It all made sense now.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried to move, but couldn't. Fai-lee beat him to it, jumping up. Thankfully, she...he... was wearing pants underneath all those robes. The blonde ran up to him, eyes wide with fear.

"Y-you can't say anything, Kuro-sama! You can't! Please! Please, Kurogane!" she-he!- begged. The use of his actual name registered, and he focused. This time, the tears he saw building in his eyes weren't fake. They were tears of fear.

"You're…" Kurogane finally managed to say. "A boy."

Fai-lee nodded quietly, and pleaded more. "You can't tell anyone. You can't. Please. I'll do anything you want." He whispered quietly, and desperately. Kurogane could feel the blonde man's terror, and it all just didn't add up. Sure, he'd suspected, but why? Why disguise yourself as a girl?

Reading these questions on his face, or just maybe knowing what the obvious question would be in this situation, Fai-lee spoke again, still whispering.

"In my country, a king and queen are only ever supposed to try for one heir. If two sons are born, they only announce the birth of one of them." He said darkly, looking at the ground and obscuring his face.

Kurogane breathed in, not liking where this was going. "And what happens to the other one?"

Fai-lee winced, and grabbed his arm with his hand, holding it tightly. "To avoid any power struggle between the royal family...to stop any potential civil war that may be born from two fueding brothers...the birth of the second twin is hidden from the people."

He was quiet, but this couldn't be the end.

"And?"

"And he is killed."

They were quiet again, the silence heavy in the room, as Kurogane took it all in. They killed their second Prince, just in case one day the two brothers fought for the throne? He'd watched Fai-lee and Yuui all day, as they'd laughed, and hugged, and whispered. Somehow, looking at how close they were, and how fiercely worried Yuui constantly was, Kurogane doubted these two brothers ever would have fought.

"But you're alive."

Fai-lee nodded. "My parents...they told everyone...the servants, the maids, all the people...they told them they'd given birth to a boy and a girl. The only one who knows the truth, other than my brother, is the doctor that helped my mother give birth."

"No one else?"

He shook his head. "No. Everyone I've ever met in my entire life, believed I was a girl." Finally, Fai looked up again, into Kurogane's eyes.

"And no one can ever know. If they found out...there are people in the castle who would do whatever it took to make sure I was killed. They would make it look like an accident. And if this all came to light, the people of our kingdom would ask why my gender had been hidden, and if they ever found out the truth, that their beloved kings and queens had been allowing their sons to be murdered...they may never trust them again. It might lead to war. Revolution."

A few of the tears that Fai-lee had been holding back were streaking down his face now, and Kurogane tried to imagine how it must have felt. All your life, hiding yourself, for fear of death. For fear that your kingdom would be torn apart by the truth you were hiding.

He put a hand on Fai-lee's shoulder, and then, at the look of surprise on his face, couldn't stop himself from pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around the blonde. Without all those robes, he was even skinnier than before. He felt Fai-lee tense up, only for a second, before he wrapped his arms around Kurogane too, holding him tightly, and sniffling into his chest.

"I won't tell anyone." Kurogane said gravely. "I promise."

Fai-lee nodded into his chest. "Thank you so much."

"Is your name even really Fai-lee?"

The blonde in his arms laughed quietly, and shook his head. "My real name is Fai." he said in a whisper, like he was afraid to say it any louder. He'd probably never said it before. Maybe to himself, when he was all alone, or maybe to his brother. "Just Fai."

"Just Fai." Kurogane repeated.

"Yeah."

"Well, for your information, my real name is Kurogane."

Fai quirked an eyebrow, and asked teasingly, "Isn't that what I've been calling you?"

They pulled out of their hug, and Fai sighed, only a little awkwardly. He also looked like he might have been blushing a little. "Well, I'm exhausted. That's the first time in my life I've ever told anyone the truth, and I'm ready for bed. You?"

Kurogane nodded.

"Then let's get to bed!" He sounded much more cheerful now, like none of this had happened, and went over to the bed, falling into it. Following, Kurogane began to lay down on his floor bed, but Fai stopped him, peering over the edge.

"Since you know I'm a boy now Kuro-sama." he said, "It's alright if we share a bed. It isn't indecent anymore."

Kurogane looked up at him, lifting his eyebrows at the suggestion. "You're still a Prince." he said, and Fai looked amazed at the use of the word. It was another that had probably never been used to describe him.

"You're my friend. And it's fine for friends to share beds." Those were the words, more or less, that Sakura had said to Syaoran to accept her flower crown.

And somehow, one way or another, Kurogane found himself next to Fai, with the blonde snuggling into the blankets. He shifted back and forth for a good few minutes before Kurogane finally gave him a look that stilled him.

"Goodnight, Kuro-sama." he said, and Kurogane watched him shut his eyes, breathing out in a way that told Kurogane he was trying to calm himself down still.

"Goodnight, Fai." he said, and the blonde opened his eyes, and blushed, before shutting them again and smiling.

* * *

 _Wow I'm an asshole, huh, giving you all such short chapters? Well, the next one will be good. It starts out pretty funny, if I do say so myself._

 _*chuckles evilly*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ah, I like this chapter very much. I'm glad I made it as long as I did, so you guys can enjoy it for a little longer._

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning, Kurogane was awoken by the sound of the bedroom door opening. On pure instinct, with no thought given, he threw himself over Fai, who was still sleeping, so that he was blocking the blonde from the view of whoever was coming in the door, because unless it was Yuui, Fai couldn't be seen.

"Kurogane-san?" came the shocked voice of whoever had opened the door, and Kurogane looked over his shoulder. It was Syaoran. Kurogane cussed under his breath and looked back away. Fai was awake now, eyes wide, breathing fast, and trying to vanish behind Kurogane's large frame even more. The look on his face forced Kurogane to move in even closer, and he spoke without looking back.

"Get out." he ordered, and where there was no sound, he looked back, eyes burning. "OUT!"

Syaoran made a choked noise, then finally propelled himself into action, slamming the door shut behind him. They heard his footsteps retreating fast, and when they were finally gone, the two men looked at each other.

"Will he tell anyone?" Fai asked worriedly. Kurogane thought about it, but shook his head. Syaoran was a good friend and loyal kid. He would question Kurogane first before anything else. Which he was not looking forward to.

Fai thought this over, clearly not ready to just believe everything Kurogane told him. His secret was at stake here, and he couldn't take the chance. But eventually, laughed, and shook his head. "Poor boy."

They got ready for the day, and found themselves blushing every time they looked at each other. They were quiet all the way to breakfast, where Kurogane stood behind Fai again. And just like the morning before, Fai kept looking back. This time, Kurogane saw Syaoran noticing too. Once the royals were busy and distracted, Kurogane caught the boy's eye and motioned for him to follow. Syaoran nodded, whispered something to Sakura, and followed after him.

Once they were away, Kurogane sighed. "What you saw this morning-"

Syaoran was already shaking his head. "I won't tell anyone, Kurogane-san."

"Just listen to me. It wasn't what he looked like."

Syaoran didn't look like he believed him, and said, "As long as you aren't taking advantage of the Princess, I won't stand in your way." He said it sternly, letting Kurogane know that if he was somehow forcing Fai into this, he'd fight him.

Knowing their was no point in continuing to deny it, Kurogane just sighed and accepted it. They went back to the others, who were already finishing and running off down the hall like children. Kurogane, Syaoran, and Kotestsu followed behind, and were led to the dock. Tomoyo had played down here often as a young girl, but these days, she was usually too busy.

"Let's go for a swim!" Tomoyo cheered, and those gathered all gasped in shock as she began to shed her royal robes, until she was down in much more humble things, and jumped in. Kurogane, grumbling, went and gathered up her clothes, and his mouth twitched when he saw Syaoran looking away when Princess Sakura began to follow suit.

After the two Princess' were in, they waved in their two new friends. "Come in!"

Yuui and Fai looked at each, and Kurogane heard Fai whisper, "You could go in."

"You could go in too." Yuui said. "You'd just have to…"

Not take off any of his clothing. Fai shook his head, then said to the girls, "Sorry, Yuui and I don't know how to swim!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

So the twins stayed on shore, and Kurogane watched as the two of them explored, laughing and climbing like they were kids. He followed after, keeping a distance, so as not to intrude, but close enough that he'd be helpful if there was a sudden attack.

"Yuui, look, I found a mouse!" Fai shouted, and the other brother came running over, and peered down, smiling. When Fai lifted the mouse up, right off the ground, Yuui didn't run off, and only reached down to pet it softly. The small creature didn't seem all that put off by the sudden change in perspective, and only waited until it was placed gently back on the ground before going off.

Loud shouting was coming from the water, and Kurogane looked back. The girls had managed to pull Syaoran into the water, and were now in the process of trying to hold him under for as long as they could. The young boy was much stronger though, breaking the surface again and again. He had a large smile on his face, and Kurogane had a feeling that for the moment, he'd forgotten their differences in status.

The happy scene was broken by a sudden scream, this one much more frightened. Kurogane's head snapped around, just in time to see Fai go tumbling down the large hill he'd been running down.

"Fai!" he shouted, running quickly after. Yuui was right behind him, running at full speed. At the bottom, Fai was sitting in a heap, rubbing his head, and checking for injuries. There was blood on his knee, and it would need to be washed. Kurogane looked his body up and down, but so no other cuts or bruises.

"Are you alright, Fai-lee?" Sakura asked. The three younger kids had gotten out of the water and run over.

"I'm alright." Fai said. Yuui fretted around his brother, but once he'd been assured there wasn't any damage besides the knee, he calmed down.

"Here." Kurogane reached out a hand, which Fai accepted, and pulled him up. "Don't move too much." he advised. "You might have sprained an ankle and just don't know it yet."

Fai nodded. "Thank you, Kuro-sama." he said, looking up at them. Their faces, in this position were close, and Kurogane found himself eye to eye with the blonde. His eyes really were beautiful, and his skin was way too pale and smooth. Fai too, seemed to be looking him up and down, and when they realized that they both saw the other doing it, they straightened up quickly.

Just as they were straightening up, Sakura spoke, bringing to attention something that Kurogane hadn't meant to do.

"Hey, you gave Fai-lee a nickname, Kurogane-san." she said with a smile. "You guys must be really close."

Tomoyo nodded. "Oh yeah. You just called her Fai."

On the other side of Fai, Yuui's eyes widened, and he looked at Kurogane, then back at his brother, his mouth dropping open at whatever it was he thought he was understanding. Kurogane had a feeling it was pretty on the nose.

"Fai-lee, let's go clean off your knee." Yuui said, not unkindly, but with enough force that Kurogane knew he wasn't asking. Fai must have realized it too, because he nodded, and followed his brother off, looking back at Kurogane, who had a pretty good idea he knew what they were going to talk about. A few minutes after they'd gone, and the others had redressed, Kurogane found Tomoyo walking next to him.

"Kurogane," she said curiously. "Do you actually like Fai-lee?"

He sighed, and knew there was no point in lying to her. "I don't hate her."

Tomoyo only smiled.

*(*)

Kurogane found the twins in Yuui's room. He could hear them whispering on the other side of the door as he walked up. He listened closely, and wasn't surprised by what he'd heard.

"What if he tells someone? Like Tomoyo?" That was Yuui.

"He won't." said Fai's voice, in it's normal tone.

"How do you know?"

"Hmmm." Fai hummed. "I just do. Besides, he would have told someone already."

"Are you sure? Fai, we can't take a chance. If they found out…"

It got quiet, and stayed that way long enough that Kurogane began to grow concerned. Moving as quietly as he could, he opened the door, just a crack, and looked in. The brothers were embracing, Yuui dropping his head onto Fai's shoulder.

"I'll be alright, Yuui." Fai whispered. "I promise."

"I don't want to lose you Fai." Yuui whispered back, voice shaking. "I can't."

"You won't." Kurogane said, breaking the moment. The brothers pulled apart and looked over at him. Yuui didn't say anything at first, and neither did Fai. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Yuui bit his lip, and moved closer, so that he could look Kurogane in the eye. "Do you promise? Will you protect my brother, and his secret?"

Kurogane looked past Yuui, to Fai, who stood further back still, watching. And looking directly at him, Kurogane answered.

"Forever."

* * *

 _Geez, Syaoran-kun, don't you knock? He's a very polite guy, so I find it hard to believe he wouldn't have knocked, and no matter what I say, it doesn't work. Because either Syaoran didn't knock, which is totally out of character, or he did, and Kurogane didn't hear it, which is also out of character._

 _Yuui needs more love in this fandom, so I'm glad that he's atleast an important character in this story. I want to write one that maybe revolves around him, but I have no idea how to go about that. AU? Canon? If canon, what could it possibly be about?_

 _Well, I'll think on it, and I hope that if I ever do post it, you'll all give it a chance._


	6. Chapter 6

_I think this is one of the longest chapters so far._

 _So, anyone who is reading, who is your favorite Tsubasa character? And why?_

 _Ha, I'm just kidding, nobody's reading this._

 _For the few that are though, mine is either Fai or CSyaoran. It flip flops. Probably it's Fai, but if he's number one, CSyaoran is like, number one and a half. I love all the characters though._

 **Chapter 6**

Now that Yuui knew everything, (mostly) it was like a switch had been flipped. Kurogane found himself in the middle of two laughing blondes almost twenty-four seven, and while Yuui was calmer, that didn't mean he wasn't a handful too.

"Wow, they really like you." Syaoran said that night at dinner, and Kurogane just shrugged. Both guards suddenly tuned in to the conversation that was happening at the dinner table, when Sakura asked, "So, Fai-lee, have you had any marriage proposals yet?"

Kurogane looked up. It was a logical question. Everyone in the whole world thought Fai was a girl, and eventually, Prince's would start to send over invitations. How would Fai avoid those forever?

"I have no interest in marriage right now." Fai replied easily, taking a drink of his tea. They moved on quickly, with help from Yuui, but now that the subject had been brought up, it was stuck firmly in Kurogane's mind. So, when they were alone in the room again that night, he brought it back up.

"How do you plan on fending them off?" he asked, and Fai shrugged,like it was no big deal.

"I'll just tell them I'm not interested in men." he jokes, and Kurogane lets out a small chuckle. Fai watches him, then starts fiddling with his long hair, hair used to make him look like a girl. For the first time, it makes Kurogane wonder something.

"Hey, is that your real hair?"

Fai stops twirling the hair in his fingers, and shakes his head. "It's a wig."

"Why don't you just grow it long? Wouldn't it be easier?"

It's silent for a couple seconds while Fai thinks it over, before answering, "I like to take it off sometimes, when I'm alone."

Kurogane didn't say anything, because he understood why that might be a desirable thing, when you'd spent your whole life looking like someone you weren't.

Fai watched him think, then cocked his head, his usual smile a little smaller, with a flirtatious tinge that was impossible to miss. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, waiting to see where this went.

"Do you want to see me with it off?"

Kurogane thought it over, picturing it, but not wanting to the blonde to know he was picturing it. But Fai seemed to know, and jumped up, running over to the darker male and poking him on the chest. "Come on, you want to, right?"

Kurogane pushed his prodding hand away. "Why would I want to see that?"

"Come on, you can't fool me! I know you do!"

There was a gust of wind outside that was strong enough to rattle the windows, momentarily distracting Fai. The window burst open, and Kurogane pushed past him to go and close it. But just before he reached it, a hand reached out and stopped him. Fai poked his head out the open window, the wind blowing it wildly around.

"The wind picked up fast!" Fai shouted, looking back at motioning for Kurogane to look.

"I can see from here."

"You're no fun."

"Get your head in here before something flies into it."

Fai didn't listen, and Kurogane tried to hide his smug smirk when about five leaves suddenly blew into his face all at once, leaving Fai to pull back into the room in surprise.

"Kuro-tan! Leaves!" he said simply, as if he were shocked at the sight of them. He went up the other man, and shook his hair around. Getting the memo, Kurogane picked the leaves out, feeling the wig underneath his fingers. It was soft, and felt real, which was probably in case someone ever got close enough to Fai to touch his hair. It would be pointless to the whole charade if the wig felt fake underneath fingertips.

Fai waited for him to finish, suddenly quiet. His eyes began to dim, until they were dark, like he was thinking of something dismal. It wasn't as nice as when his eyes smiled, and Kurogane, to try and draw his attention away from whatever unhappy thoughts that were plaguing him, lightly pulled on the fake hair. Fai looked up, into his eyes, and they were silent, taking each other in. The air felt alive around them, like it was waiting for them to do something.

"You're even more handsome up close, Kuro-rin." Fai finally said, and Kurogane huffed, dropping his hand, from where he'd unintentionally kept it by Fai's face.

"Don't call me that."

Mokona, who had mostly been forgotten, meowed from a corner of the room. The two men looked over, but the kitten seemed to be sleep meowing, making Fai let out of quick breath of laughter. When they looked back at each other, Fai nodded, like he'd been asked a question, then put his hand on his now askew hair. "Well, since it's already messed up." he said, and gently, he pulled the wig off, shaking out his real hair. It was the same color as the wig, (which was probably on purpose) but it looked softer, and even though it was shorter than the tumbling locks of the wig, it was still longer than the hair of most men.

As if reading his mind, Fai tilted his head towards Kurogane. "Is it as soft as the wig?"

Kurogane dropped his hand on the bright hair without further prompt, and lightly stroked it, feeling it slide through his rough fingertips. "Softer." he answered honestly. "Must be a pain to wash your hair and that stupid wig."

"Yeah." His roommate dropped the wig onto a nearby table, as if suddenly uncaring if it got dirty. "I look just like Yuui, don't I?" he asked, and even though he was smiling, Kurogane could tell it was fake. He was much more sad and torn then he was currently letting on, and this question held more weight than Fai had asked it with.

Red eyes scanned him one more time. Of course he looked like Yuui, that was inevitable, them being identical twins and all. But there were differences in their faces, the shape of their eyes, and their posture. Yuui stood like he was carrying the future of a kingdom with him, but Fai stood like he was always relaxing against invisible walls. Invisible walls that he was afraid would crumble behind him at any moment.

Without the long hair Fai looked much more like a boy, though still feminine. Honestly, Kurogane liked him better this way. Blue eyes were still watching him, waiting for the answer to the question.

"You look like you. And not like anyone else."

Fai's eyes widened, and his lip trembled for a second, before he offered a shaky smile. "Thank you, Kurogane." he whispered, and, a second later, Fai was moving forward, and hugging him. And even though it was childish, and stupid, and not befitting of the captain of the guard, Kurogane's heart jumped in his chest a few times before returning to its normal rate. He wrapped his arms around Fai too, holding him closely. In the silence and stillness, he could feel Fai's heart too, and like his, the blonde's was pumping fast, only it wasn't slowing down.

"Kuro-sama…" Fai whispered, lowly enough that Kurogane had to lean down another inch to make sure he'd hear whatever was coming out of Fai's mouth next. "Do you like me?"

And he could have said, "Sure," and pretended like he hadn't known what Fai had meant, like he'd thought he was only asking as a friend. But he wasn't stupid, and Fai knew he wasn't stupid, and besides, that would be heartless of him. Besides, what was the point in that?

When he got no answer right away, Fai pulled back from the hug, looking up at him worriedly, probably afraid he was going to punch him and then storm off. But Kurogane was still just considering his answer, even though he knew it. How could he deny it? Every day since they'd met, his thoughts had been filled with Fai, and every moment was charged with something between them. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

"Yeah." he said, just as Fai looked like he was going to start backing away. "I do."

Fai froze, looking up at him in shock. "Really?"

"Do you really think I would have said I did if I didn't?" asked Kurogane, sounding slightly annoyed, and Fai thought it over for only a quick moment before shaking his head.

"No. But...did you like me better when you thought I was a girl?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "What a stupid question. I fell in love with you, not your gender."

"Fell in love?" Fai repeated in a gasp, and, never one to take back what he'd said, Kurogane nodded. "Got a problem with that?"

The blonde shook his head, his real hair swishing back and forth. "No. I love you too. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

Ah. So Tomoyo was right. It had been love at first sight. For Fai at least. And probably for Kurogane too.

"Besides," he said with a small smirk. "I always kind of suspected."

Fai laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, I saw that."

He reached out, and took Kurogane's hands in both of his, squeezing them gently. His pale ones fit nicely into Kurogane's darker one.

"What am I going to do, Kurogane?" he asked, speaking to the floor. "I love you. But...if I stayed...I don't know if…"

Kurogane understood without it being clearly said. He didn't know if he could leave. And even if he could, did that mean Fai could live his life as a boy? Or would they have to keep this facade going forever?

"Think about it later." Kurogane offered. "Take some time to think about it."

Fai nodded. "Okay."

"Now get to bed. It's late."

"Come with me."

And Kurogane did, catching his breath as Fai, without his overflowing nightgown, still in his natural hair, snuggled into him, putting his head on Kurogane's chest, shutting his eyes. He was, in Kurogane's opinion, beautiful either way, but this sight was better, because it was real, and when he was being real, Fai glowed, like he hid himself all the time, and just let his light burst whenever he had the chance.

Fai suddenly mumbled something, something Kurogane didn't catch. He tilted his head closer.

"What?"

"Didn't kiss me." Fai said, louder this time, then opened his eyes, looking at Kurogane seriously, so he could see that he wasn't joking. Kurogane took a quick second to think this over. Fai was a prince. And he still was just a guard. But…

He leaned down, and Fai scooted up quietly, until their lips were pressed together gently. Fai pulled the blanket up and over their heads, blocking them from the outside world, hiding them from anyone who might have walked in. Kurogane didn't really care if anyone did, but it wasn't his secret on the line, so he didn't complain. Why complain at all, when he had Fai there, holding him as they kissed? It was like they were in their own little world, for just a brief moment.

It was possible that Fai would decide he couldn't do this, and go home, with Yuui, once the party was over. He might decide that being with Kurogane wasn't worth the secret he'd spent his whole life hiding.

Kurogane wanted their to be more nights like this. More kisses. More than kisses.

But for now, he was just going to have to take what he could get.

*(*)

Luckily, they weren't woken up by someone barging in this time, and for once, Fai managed to get up early. He got into his many robes, put back on the wig, and turned to look at Kurogane.

"Would you kiss me even when I look like a girl?"

And Kurogane did.

They were first to the table, so Kurogane sat down at it, and they talked lowly, heads together. They weren't really talking about anything important, but suddenly, it was as if they didn't want the world hearing them together. Like their words were more private than that.

"Kurogane-san, Fai-lee-chan, good morning." a girlish voice yawned, and they looked up to see Sakura. She was too tired still to notice how close they were sitting, but Syaoran wasn't, and he smiled and waved at them from across the room.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Fai said, waving back to Syaoran.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Sakura asked Fai a few minutes later, just as Tomoyo and Yuui both walked in, Kotetsu trailing close by. "You look tired."

They had stayed up kind of late, talking, Fai delibrately teasing him until he kissed him to get him to shut up. They'd wrestled, because Fai had insisted he could beat Kurogane in a wrestling match. He hadn't, obviously.

"You do look tired." Tomoyo seconded, and Yuui looked at them quietly, back and forth between them, studying. Under his brother's observation, Fai cracked a little, looking away with a red tinge on his face. Yuui saw it, and leaned back in his seat, sighing, and then looking at Kurogane in a way that was easy to understand. _We need to talk._

So, about two hours later, which was about how long Kurogane had managed to put him off, and how long Fai could find other things to talk about and do, Yuui came and found him, cornering him while he was alone outside.

"You and Fai did something." he said, not a question. It wasn't an accusation either though, which was a good sign. And since the brother seemed to be good at knowing when people were lying too, Kurogane told the truth.

"Yeah."

Yuui nodded, and sighed, dropping his head for a moment. Kurogane waited for him to start in with the warnings. But when Yuui finally raised his head again, he was smiling, the happiest smile Kurogane had seen from him yet. There were even a few tears in his eyes, which he wiped away.

"Thank you, Kurogane." he said softly, and hugged him fiercly, much stronger than Fai had last night.

"For what?" asked Kurogane, a little confused, but accepting the hug. These brothers were really touch feely.

"For letting Fai be himself. You've given him something to hope for."

"What do you mean?"

"In our castle, Fai is happy. I know he is. But he's also trapped, and we both know it. But he never did anything against it, never said anything. He's never hoped for anything more in life." Yuui said, stepping back a few steps again. "But now that he's met you...he'll have to make a choice. And I know he'll make the right one."

In the distance, they could hear Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran all laughing and shouting, but there were no sounds from Fai, wherever he was.

"And what's the right choice?"

"The one that will make him happiest."

"Yuui." a voice said gently, and Fai emerged from the bushes, dressed as a girl, and holding his kitten in his arms. The two brothers looked at each other, then hugged without a word, the kitten hopping onto Fai's shoulders.

"Whichever you choose," Yuui whispered. "I'll support you."

Fai nodded, burying his face into Yuui's shoulder. Kurogane heard him sniffle.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Yuui is the best brother one could ever want. Or so I imagine. And the more I write him, the more I seriously want to do a story about him._

 _Yuui needs a fandom._

 _I will be the fandom._


	7. Chapter 7

_I have to hurry at get home, so pardon the quick hello. The Fosters will be coming on soon, and I'm far away. Well, not super super far. But far enough that I'm worried. I got to go see Noah be a jerk._

 _Or clear his name._

 _Whichever happens._

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Sorry the chapter is short_.

 **Chapter 7**

Another hour later, and suddenly, Kurogane was being pulled away by both Fai and Yuui, who instructed nobody to follow them. The girls looked at each other, but Syaoran smiled, probably thinking that Yuui knew the truth and was going to yell at him.

But instead they were laughing as they went into Fai and Kurogane's room, and Kurogane was told to stay where he was, while they vanished into the adjoining bathroom. Kurogane rolled his eyes, even though there was no one around to see, and leaned against a wall. Mokona came over, meowing up and him, and Kurogane bent down and offered it a few scratches under the chin.

He stood up quickly when the bathroom door opened, hoping they hadn't seen him. The first thing he noticed was, of course, that Fai wasn't dressed as a girl. He wasn't wearing his wig either. Both blondes were wearing Yuui's clothes, looking very much like each other. If they had see him petting Mokona, they didn't say anything. In fact, they continued to not say anything, all the way over to him.

He thought they'd finally speak once they were in front of him, but they didn't, just looking at him, waiting.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Kurogane asked, but neither of them answered. They only wore matching smiles of silence.

"You want me to guess which one is which." It wasn't a question. They both nodded, almost in unison, and Kurogane sighed, but decided to play along. He looked between them, only for a few seconds, before pointing at the one he knew was Fai.

"That's Fai."

"Wow!" Fai chirped. "You really can tell us apart!"

"But what if it was just a guess?" Yuui asked, and Fai paused, then nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, Yuui. We'll have to be sure."

So Kurogane had to guess seven more times, before they were pacified, each time getting it right. They tried to switch it up, by changing articles of clothing, or having Yuui sound like Fai, or vice versa, but nothing worked. Kurogane was smiling smugly by the time it was over, actually having fun. It was funny to see them put so much work into trying to mess him up, only for him to shoot down their efforts in seconds.

"Yay!" Fai cheered, leaping onto Kurogane and squeezing him. "You really do love me!"

Kurogane didn't mention that he would have been able to tell them apart even if he didn't love Fai, because that was his job. To notice things. He just patted Fai on the head. Yuui smiled at their displays of affection.

"I'll go change back first." he said, going into the bathroom and leaving them alone.

Seconds after the bathroom door had shut, the bedroom door opened, with no knock of warning. There was no time to hide Fai from sight, and they simply turned and looked at whoever had come in, hearts pounding and eyes wide.

"Tomoyo sent me to ask if-" It was Sakura, who paused at getting a good look at them. "Yuui-san?" she asked, sounding confused. Fai was still dressed like a boy, but without much covering, which was probably the cause of her confusion. Or maybe it was simply because deep inside her, she could tell it wasn't Yuui, but could find no other explanation for what she was seeing.

"Y-yes?" Fai said, seeing his opening and taking it. He tried his hardest to sound like his brother. Sakura looked at him silently, blinking, before asking, "Where's Fai-lee-chan?"

And Yuui came tumbling out of the bathroom, panting, and dressed as Fai. Or, more accurately, Fai-lee.

"R-right here." he said, he too trying to sound like Fai trying to sound like a girl.

Sakura, maybe smarter than Kurogane had ever given her credit for, still didn't look fully convinced, looking between the twins like she could tell that there was something off. The three men waited, waiting for her verdict, and finally, they all sighed in relief as she smiled, and moved on.

"Tomoyo-chan wanted to know if you guys wanted to play hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek?" Kurogane scoffed. "How childish can you all get?"

And then, just to make everything ten times worse, Syaoran appeared, smiling at what Kurogane had just said, shrugging and saying, "She just said it would be fun." Everyone in the room froze again, as he looked up, and Kurogane's heart dropped to his feet as he saw the shock register on Syaoran's face as he looked at them.

"Yuui-san?" he said slowly, sounding dazed. But, to Kurogane's horror, (but ultimately not surprise) he was looking directly at the one who really was Yuui, who was currently dressed as Fai-lee. "Is that you?" And then he slowly looked at Fai, who was starting to breath quickly, looking at Kurogane and Yuui for help, backing up, like he might make a run for it.

"D-don't be silly, Syaoran-kun." Yuui said, running in front of the boy to try and keep his eyes off his brother. "I'm Fai-lee, you know that." He laughed, and the laugh was convincing enough that Syaoran paused.

"Are you feeling okay, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, probably because he looked like he'd seen a ghost. And, bless the Princess' soul, it turned Syaoran's attention away from Fai and Yuui.

"Y-yeah." he said, shaking his head, like he was shaking off a feeling. "Sorry."

"Do you have a fever?" Sakura further diverted his attention away by putting her small hand on his forehead, and feeling his skin. In response, he turned bright red, and she tutted worriedly, "You're really hot!"

Kurogane had a feeling that had nothing to do with a fever, but didn't say anything. He looked at Fai and Yuui and motioned with his head for them to get to the bathroom. They didn't argue, or hesitate, darting off as quick as they could without looking suspicious. When they shut the bathroom door, it finally turned the attention back to them. Fai's voice called out, "We'll join you in a second!"

Kurogane sighed heavily, relaxing after almost a full minute of standing stiffly, looking back at Syaoran and Sakura, who were suddenly both blushing, even though he hadn't seen anything happen between them other than the fever check.

"We'll meet you outside!" Kurogane shouted, and quickly herded the kids out of the room, to where Tomoyo was waiting outside. A few minutes later, the twins joined them, Fai back in his Fai-lee outfits, and trying his hardest to not look nervous. Fortunately, Syaoran's attention was all on Sakura, who was grabbing him by the hand and pulling him away as Tomoyo started to count.

Kurogane sat out with Kotetsu for the first few rounds, watching from a distance as the group ran around. It was fun to watch, actually. Sometimes the seeker would come within inches of one of the hiders, and never know. Syaoran found everyone the fastest, no surprise there, since Kurogane had taught him half the stuff he knew. Syaoran was also the hardest to find, since he knew a lot of blending and hiding techniques.

But, after about three rounds, Fai turned and looked at him, and said, "Kuro-tan, come join us!"

He shook his head silently, but already, none of them were taking no for an answer. Fai ran over and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him over. He wasn't strong enough on his own though, so the girls joined him. He smirked, laughing at their efforts, because they still hadn't managed to budge them. After some shouting, they managed to convince Yuui to join in. Yuui came over, said, "Sorry, Kurogane-san." and started to pull.

"You're all really weak." Kurogane said after about a minute, when they still hadn't moved him an inch. Just as the words left his mouth he was suddenly pushed forward from behind, stumbling. It was only a few feet, but it was still the furthest they'd managed to get him. He looked over his shoulder, scowling at Syaoran, who know was pushing him from behind with all his might. The others cheered, and Syaoran blushed at the praise, and, unfortunately, pushed harder, clearly eager to show off his strength to Sakura. And, with his help, they slowly managed to get Kurogane standing where they usually started their games.

"Just cause I'm standing here doesn't mean I'm going to play." he told them, but nobody listened. Syaoran, who had finally been the first one found, (because Sakura was looking, and having trouble finding anyone) was already counting, and they all darted off, except for Fai, who took Kurogane's hand, looking at him pleading.

"Just once." he replied, and Fai broke into a smile, and then pulled him off. They found a spot further away, by the water, under the dock.

"He'll find us here." Kurogane said.

"He won't come this way for awhile. He'll find some of the others first."

The water crashed into the rocks they were standing on, and Fai, who had been standing closer, leaped back, squealing like a child as the cold water touched him. He bumped into Kurogane, who put his hands on his shoulders to stop him from falling. Now that the water had touched him, Fai seemed to want to play with it. Maybe because he'd missed his chance before. He went over, touching it, and letting it get his clothes wet.

"Let's get in." Fai said, looking at Kurogane.

"Why?"

But he didn't answer, and was already knee deep in the water, out in the open. Kurogane looked over his shoulder. The hide and seek spot wasn't in sight, so they were still safe for now.

"You're going to get your clothes wet."

But Fai didn't listen, stepping in further. He got up to his chest, and Kurogane opened his mouth to warn him their was a drop about an inch from there. But it was too late, and Fai disappeared under the water with a quick shout. Shaking his head, (but smiling) Kurogane waited for him to come back up, which he did, coughing up water.

"Your wig fell off." he said, and Fai turned around in the water, trying to find it. When he spotted it, he reached out and caught it, pulling it closer. Kurogane had come over, and stepped into the water with him, reaching out a hand to pull him to the shallow water. When he was closer, Fai suddenly jumped up, kissing Kurogane by surprise. When they pulled apart, Kurogane picked up the dripping wet wig and dropped onto Fai's head.

"Hurry up before they see you."

They'd already have a lot of explaining to do when the others saw their wet clothes.

* * *

 _We're starting to get caught up to where I'm at. Not super close, but we're getting there. Hope you like it so far! Sorry for any spelling errors or anything like that. Like I said, in a hurry._


	8. Chapter 8

_If, while reading this next chapter, you feel like everything is moving really fast, keep in mind that this is actually a really, really long oneshot that I'm just posting in chapter segments for your benefit. Believe me, if you read it in one shot form, it feels like forever._

 _So, yeah, that's why this story is kind of sorta already coming to an end soonish._

 _It's either a long short story, or a short long story._

 _Maybe both._

 **Chapter 8**

"Let's go for a walk."

They were laying in bed, Fai resting his head on Kurogane's shoulder. They'd been staring up at the ceiling, telling each other more about them. Kurogane had shared about his parent's deaths, which had occurred when he was young. But not young enough to avoid the heartbreak of it. His mother had grown ill, and his father was killed in action.

Fai, in turn, had told him about his life, about the hiding, the lessons on how to act like a girl, the late nights he would spend in Yuui's room, confiding in whispers how scared he was for his own life.

After they'd finished, both their hearts a little lighter, Fai had turned to him and spoke these words.

"You'd have to get all dressed up again." Kurogane reminded him. All those robes and and sashes took forever to put on. Fai thought this over, then stood up, stretching his long arms over his head, his decision clearly made.

"If you were going to go on a walk you shouldn't have taken all this off." Kurogane grumped, leaning down to start gathering the different clothing materials. Fai put out a hand to stop him.

"It's alright, Kuro-sama. I'll just go like this."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, taking in Fai's state of undress. "You're not even wearing a shirt."

Fai laughed. "I'll put on a shirt, Kuro-sama."

And, sure enough, he reached over, into the drawer where Kurogane had been keeping a small amount of clothes (if he was going to be spending so much time in this room it was better to have some clothes around) and pulled out a shirt that was way too big for him, pulling it over his head.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurogane asked, hesitant from their earlier close call, but Fai was already pulling open the door that led to the back porch, which would lead to a path that circled through the castle and it's gardens.

"It'll be alright. Everyone's asleep. Besides, we'll stay out of sight of the castle. Anyway, you'll warn me if someone's coming, won't you?"

This was true. It was pretty much impossible to sneak up on Kurogane, after his years of training. The only one who could sometimes manage it was Syaoran, and irritatingly enough, he didn't ever seem to be doing it on purpose.

"Still."

"It'll be alright." Fai repeated, reaching out and taking Kurogane's hand, pulling him out into the night. Kurogane took the lead, always a few inches in front of Fai, in case he had to block him from someone coming the other way. But nobody seemed to be around, which actually concerned him. There were always supposed to be a few guards up and around, in case of a night attack.

"Don't be so tense." Fai teased, wrapping his hands around Kurogane's arms, and leaning into him. "It's no fun if you act like we're being targeted the whole time."

"Why am I trying harder to keep your secret than you?" Kurogane asked with a huff, and Fai paused, thinking the words over before answering. "I just know that you won't let anyone see me. So I'm not scared. You've already let Syaoran-kun think you're deflowering an innocent princess to keep my secret. I'd love to see what else you'd do."

Kurogane growled, slightly (only slightly) irritated. "Don't remind me."

The ice broken, the rest of the walk was much more enjoyable. Kurogane was actually glad he'd agreed, because he got to see Fai wearing his shirt, while walking through the moonlight, laughing and holding his arm.

But tomorrow was the party. And after that…

After that….

What about after that?

He stopped walking, and Fai looked at him, his blue eyes growing concerned at the look on Kurogane's face. "What's wrong?" He looked around, holding a little tighter to Kurogane's arm, starting to hide behind his much larger frame. "Is somebody coming?"

Realizing that he was scaring the blonde, Kurogane shook his head. "No."

Fai let out a breath of relief, putting his hand over his heart. "You scared me Kuro-chu! Don't do that!" When Kurogane didn't respond, despite Fai using one of his silliest nicknames yet, the prince leaned forward, looking back into his eyes.

"What is wrong, then?" he asked gently, and Kurogane looked down at him, taking in the sight of him. They hadn't talked about what would happen after the party, putting it off like the problem would go away if they ignored it. Had it only been four days since they'd met? It seemed so much longer than that, like no matter how far back he looked, Fai was there in his life, smiling and holding his hand. That was what he wanted. A life of that.

"What are you going to do after the party tomorrow?" he asked, and Fai visibly deflated, looking at the ground, unhappy at the change in atmosphere. He was quiet, and shut his eyes, and then, he started to cry.

This wasn't a good sign.

"You're going back."

Kurogane's heart dropped in his chest. He shouldn't have felt so betrayed. They'd only known each other, as he'd just mentioned, four days. He couldn't possibly expect Fai to give up his whole life, all his friends and family, for him.

But he had expected it.

And it hurt to be proven wrong.

Fai shook his head, giving Kurogane hope. "I don't know yet, Kuro-tan." he whispered. "If I go back...I'll be stuck as a girl forever. And I might never see you again. And when I think that, my mind is always made up, for a moment." He sniffled, wiping away his tears. But…" he gulped. "If I stay here, what then? Do I tell everyone the truth? If I do that...what will happen...to my kingdom? It could lead to war, remember?"

Kurogane did remember all that. About how the people would wonder why they'd been lied to, and once they learned the truth, they might never trust their nobles. It was a difficult delima. And he wanted to help.

"If you stay, nobody needs to know who you are." he said, and Fai looked at him. "You two aren't exactly known on sight around here."

"But...but what would Yuui tell the people, when he returned on his own?" Fai asked. It didn't sound like he was trying to poke holes in Kurogane's advice. It honestly seemed like Fai wanted to know, for Kurogane to give him hope, and reason to stay.

Kurogane smirked. "He can tell everyone you fell in love with some commoner and ran away."

Fai smiled too. "He could. My parents would have to know the truth, but the others...they could just tell the story of their beautiful princess who fell in love with a stranger and never returned."

And it was starting to sound like he was agreeing.

"Or I could stay here as a girl." Fai added, with a small smile. "It's not like I'm not used to it. I was going to live my whole life as a girl anyway. That way, my kingdom wouldn't have to suffer. You would be the only one here who knew the truth."

"Think about it." Kurogane said. "For one more night. You don't need to have your answer ready until tomorrow."

Fai nodded, and leaned up to kiss Kurogane. "If I did go…" he whispered, "I would never forget you. I would lay awake every night thinking of you."

Kurogane put his arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. His eyes shut. Whatever Fai decided, he would support him. Whether he chose to go home, or stay. To live his life as a boy or a girl.

"Kurogane...san?"

Fai and Kurogane pulled apart, both their eyes wide. Kurogane felt Fai's heart against his chest, pounding and jumping hard enough that he was afraid the other man would have a heart attack. He couldn't believe it. Somebody had managed to sneak up on them. And there was only one person who could sometimes manage to do it.

It was Syaoran standing there, looking at them, his eyes wide as they went to Kurogane, then to Fai. Instinctively, Kurogane pushed Fai behind him, out of sight, but it was too late. "Yuui-san?" Syaoran asked, and neither of them spoke. This time, it wouldn't be so easy to just pretend Fai was Yuui. "But I thought...the princess…"

Then he started to frown, looking at Kurogane a little differently. "Kurogane-san, do they know about this?" he asked accusingly, and Kurogane sighed. Great, now he had to pretend to be a two timer. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what he was going to say yet.

But Fai beat him too it.

"No, Syaoran-kun." he said, stepping back into view. "I'm not Yuui." Kurogane looked at him in shock, but Fai held up his hand again, stopping him from saying anything. "It's fine." he whispered. "It's okay."

Syaoran looked at Fai, frowning, confused by this weird trick that was being played on him. The two adults waited, and Fai smiled. Kurogane saw that his lip was quivering, but he was trying to hide it and look brave.

It was the smile, the one that Syaoran had seen only on Fai-lee's face that slowly forced him to understand. They could see the truth dawning on Syaoran, as he he put together the pieces Kurogane had unfortunately laid out for him. Kurogane had been the one to point out Fai's strained voice, the one to get Syaoran stuck on the idea that they were hiding something. His early confusion, at seeing the twins switched. It was all coming together.

"You weren't…You were…!" Syaoran gasped, and even though he didn't finish the sentence, Kurogane knew what he was trying to say.

You weren't having sex, you were hiding him from view.

"Fai-lee?" He asked, gasping, and Fai nodded.

"Actually, Syaoran-kun, it's just Fai."

Syaoran blinked, looking very much like a confused dog of some sort. "Fai…" he repeated slowly, and then he looked at Kurogane again, still waiting for the punchline to this joke. But there was none coming.

"You're a...a…" he couldn't get the simple word out, and Fai didn't look like he was in much condition to do it either, so Kurogane spoke up.

"He's a boy."

Syaoran nodded slowly. "A boy. But...but...why?"

"Because." Fai said, stepping closer, and grabbing Syaoran by his hands. "In my country, if two twin princes are born, then one of them is secretly killed, and his brith is hidden, to stop any fued for the thrown."

Syaoran listened intently, finally looking a little more come together. "What if the queen accidentally gets pregnant years later?" he asked, something Kurogane hadn't yet.

"The pregnancy is announced. But if it's a boy, the child is still killed, and the people are told it was a stillborn."

Syaoran gasped, and Kurogane's eyes narrowed. The nobles of that place were sick. How could they have ever thought this was the answer to the problem? So many children, just newborns...lost forever for fear of war. But what they were doing...it was much worse than any war.

"My parents didn't want me to die." Fai said. "So they told everyone I was a girl. They, and my brother, and the doctor who was there that night, they are the only ones in the whole world who know. And it must stay that way, Syaoran-kun. Please. If anyone finds out, the nobles will do whatever it takes to have me killed. And the royals will never be trusted again."

Syaoran was silent, and both of them waited for his answer. But already, Kurogane knew what it would be.

"And Kurogane-san." Syaoran said next, making Fai cock his head.

"Huh?"

"Kurogane-san knows too."

Understanding now, Fai nodded. "He's known for a while now. Remember that morning you burst into the room?"

Syaoran nodded, the memory not so embarrassing anymore, since he knew it really hadn't been what he thought it was.

"He found out the night before."

"I kind of suspected anyway." Kurogane piped in, and Fai looked over his shoulder back at him and nodded, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Kuro-myu, we're all very impressed."

"That's one of the stupidest ones yet."

Syaoran was smiling at them, and when Fai looked back to him, the young boy stood straighter. "Don't worry Fai-sama." he said, bowing. "I promise to keep your secret, until the day I die."

Fai smiled gently, and pulled the young boy into a hug, which Syaoran accepted, with only minimal blushing and awkwardness. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun. But just Fai is fine."

"Fai." Syaoran repeated, but this obviously was too informal for him, because he tried again. "Fai-san."

Fai laughed, releasing him from the hug. "That works too."

Now that that was over, Fai sighed. "I better go tell Yuui. He'll find out anyway, so it's best if I just get it out of the way now."

Kurogane nodded, and patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "Get to bed." he instructed, and Syaoran nodded, turning and going off. Fai waited for him, and offered his hand to hold as they walked to Yuui's.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kurogane asked as they walked, and Fai nodded.

"Yes. Syaoran is a good person. He will never tell. And besides, if I do stay...and if I do decide to tell them the truth...it won't matter anyway."

"You aren't scared?" He imagined it was much more frightening to have the secret you had spent your life hiding revealed to so many people (fine, two) than Fai was letting on.

Still, the blonde shook his head.

"No."

Kurogane nodded, and mostly, he believed him. Only mostly. He would have believed him completely, perhaps, if it wasn't for the slight shaking in Fai's hand. To stop it, Kurogane only held it tighter.

* * *

 _Yay, Syaoran knows! He's a good kid, that Syaoran-kun._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry this story gets updated so quickly that it's probably annoying. (Mostly for my sister) But I have a lot of it typed out, so...yeah. That's why._

 _We got a long one chapter ahead of us. Buckle in for the ride my loyal friends._

 ** _Chapter 9_**

And then it was the day of the ball. Yuui had been told, and even though he was far from pleased, after they'd assured him Syaoran would stay mute on the subject, he gave in. There wasn't much to be done about it anyway.

The whole morning was spent doing last minute preparations that Kurogane really felt should have been handled way before that. And he definitely didn't feel like he should have to help put them together, since it wasn't his job. But Tomoyo had insisted that she and the royals all go off and have some fun together without their guards, and suggested he do this to keep him busy. And since Syaoran was already nodding, he decided it wasn't worth the argument.

Once done, Kurogane found Fai again. The prince was sitting alone, looking off into the distance, in the direction his kingdom was in. Kurogane didn't interrupt, since he knew what must have been on his mind. He simply watched the sun glinting off the (Fake) blonde hair and shine in the blue eyes of the one he'd come to love so quickly.

After a few more silent moments, Fai jumped, noticing him there.

"Kuro-min! You frightened me!" he scolded, running over and grabbing his arm.

"You should be careful." Kurogane said. "Guests will be arriving soon." It was true. They were expected to start arriving around three, and so far, at two, none had appeared, so clearly, unlike Fai and Yuui, they were planning on being on time, and not early.

"That's alright." Fai answered easily. "I'm not exactly well known around the world. My parents prefer to keep me out of sight, so it's usually just Yuui who meets people. Everyone will just think I'm some low noble invited along. They won't mind me holding to you so closely."

"Hmm." Kurogane wasn't sure he believed all of that. Fai had come so early precisely because he'd been in the area meeting with other nobles, and even if that specific noble wasn't coming, others might put together who he was, since Yuui and he looked so much alike, even when he was disguised as a girl. Even if they didn't know who he was, his beautiful silken robes didn't exactly say, "Low ranked noble." But since he liked Fai holding on to him, he decided that at least for now, he'd let it slide.

The first guest arrived a few minutes before three, a tall individual whose gender was not immediately apparent. They were tall, with long silver hair, golden eyes, and robes that a boy or girl could wear. Tomoyo stepped forward, sparing a quick surprised glance at Fai, who was watching from his spot still next to Kurogane, arms linked.

"Prince Kakyo." she said, clearing up the momentary confusion. He smiled, and bowed as she curtseyed, than bowed to Sakura and Yuui, even though it was obvious he wasn't completely sure who Yuui was.

The next to arrive were two more twins, who were just as identical as Fai and Yuui, except one was a girl named Hokuto and the other was a boy named Subaru. Hokuto ran over to Kakyo and practically threw her arms around him. He smiled at her lovingly, while her brother stood back, politely introducing himself to everyone.

He noticed Fai, and came over, giving Kurogane a confused glance, since it was obvious that it wasn't a prince that Fai had attached himself too.

"I'm Prince Subaru." he said, holding out his hand, and bowing, and Fai let go of Kurogane and took the offered hand, returning the gesture.

"Princess Fai-lee." he said. "I'm Yuui's twin."

"More twins!?" Hokuto said from further away, and was quickly there, excitedly chatting with them. Kurogane stepped away, taking a spot next to Syaoran, Kotetsu, and other personal guards arriving with the royals, all with keen eyes on their charges. One was a muscular man with dark hair and one dark eye, which he kept firmly on Subaru. The other one was white, seeing nothing, and Syaoran kept looking at him, clearly wanting to share his own blindness. Finally the man either noticed him or stopped pretending he didn't.

"Hello." he said. "My name is Seishiro. Subaru's personal guard."

Syaoran stood up straight to introduce himself. "I am Syaoran, and this is Kurogane-san. We are members of Princess Tomoyo's royal guard."

Seishiro looked at him as he talked, then cocked his head with an interested smile. "Are you blind in your right eye, Syaoran-kun?" he asked, and Syaoran looked caught off guard. Kurogane was surprised too. It wasn't exactly noticeable. Still, Syaoran didn't hide it, nodding.

"I am."

"It makes things a little more difficult, doesn't it?"

"I won't let it get in my way, and stop me from doing my duty."

Seishiro smiled. "Very good."

A moment later, the girl twin's voice rang, "Sei-chan, you're going to make Subaru jealous!"

There was an embarrassed yelp from the boy twin, who didn't exactly deny it, just stood there and turned red, practically fleeing when Seishiro came closer to tease back.

More and more royals appeared, until the greetings had to put to a stop, and everyone moved to the ballroom itself. Kurogane kept his eye on Fai, who, despite his assertions at being unknown, was surrounded, almost exactly in the middle of a chattering crowd. One of the people who stayed glued to his side was Prince Nokoru, who was a few years younger, and a close friend of Akira, the boy whose wedding they were celebrating. He was heaping praise on Fai, which Kurogane had seen him do to all the girls, but since he hadn't seen Fai before, he seemed intent to stay a little. Kurogane didn't see him as much as a threat though, because he didn't seem to be making any moves, just praising. Fai accepted them graciously. Standing not far from Nokuro, never two steps away was a boy about the same age as the blonde boy, with blue hair and golden eyes. He was clearly Nokoru's guard, and the way he stuck close gave Kurogane the feeling Nokoru wasn't a stranger to kidnappings.

Most of the people who approached Fai and Yuui were friendly, usually acquaintances of Tomoyo's or Sakura's. Kurogane recognized a few, like Kamui and Fuuma, and Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, all royal. These were all kind people who just wanted to meet the mysterious twins, and be friends.

But then, just as he started to relax, Kurogane started to notice other types of people flocking to Fai. Less friendly looking, and much more leery looking men, who were pushing their way past Fai's new found friends to introduce themselves to the lovely princess.

"Hello." said one man, a tall and fit man with brown hair and blue eyes. Kurogane had moved closer upon noticing this man's determination to reach Fai, so he could hear them clearly.

"Oh. Hello." Fai said, looking surprised by the man's sudden introduction. Next to him, Yuui watched warily. But since he was like that with each new person, nobody exactly noticed.

"My name is Sakato. I am prince of the country of Sandosa. I've traveled far and wide but never come across you or your lovely twin. Who might you be?"

Yuui spoke on both of their behalfs. "I am Prince Yuui of the country of Enlin. This is my sister, Princess Fai-lee."

"Fai-lee." Sakato repeated. "A beautiful name, for a very beautiful girl." Nokoru had said the same thing, more or less, but this time, it was different. Nokoru had said it for the sake of being kind, but Sakato...it was clear from the look in his eyes that he was expecting something in return for his kindness. Nokoru himself, still standing close, looked unhappy and a little concerned. Kurogane saw him whisper something to his blue haired guard, who nodded.

"Thank you." said Fai. "That's very kind of you."

Sakota smiled. Even though others came and went, the brown haired man did not. Neither did Nokoru, or his guard, who introduced himself as Suoh, once Kurogane made his presence known to him.

"Your master is sticking close, isn't he?" Kurogane asked the younger boy, who was watching the four nobles chatting.

"He is concerned for her safety. We've met Sakato before."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"And?" This seemed like crucial information, and Kurogane wasn't happy that Suoh wasn't rushing to share it.

"He is very...determined. He has made many men and women uncomfortable with his advances."

"Men and women?" Kurogane repeated. Great. That meant that even if Fai had been living life as a boy, this man would probably still be glued to him. It also explained why he would sometimes turn his attention to Yuui, and compliment him as well. Before this bit of information, Kurogane had assumed it was because he noticed Yuui's unhappiness at his presence and was trying to ease him up.

"He has no preference."

"Has he ever actually done anything to these men and women?"

Suoh stood up straighter suddenly, his eyes still fixed firmly on Nokoru. Kurogane looked over, and saw that the smaller blonde was standing directly in front of Fai, placing himself between Fai and Sakato, speaking to the brown haired man with a strained smile.

Both Kurogane and Suoh put their hands on weapons, prepared to jump in, but the four of them only talked. Nokoru was simply placing himself between the two of them.

"There have been many rumors." Suoh said, going back to their conversation. "That he's... _hurt_ some men and women. But nobody knows for sure." He put emphasis on the word "hurt" and Kurogane got the message loud and clear. He was a rapist, this man, and he was standing right next to Fai, and right now, he was putting his hand on his arm.

"Oi!" Kurogane said, loudly enough to be heard. Fai looked over, and when noticing that Kurogane was talking to him, gratefully removed himself from Sakoto's line of sight, coming over. He smiled.

"Did you need me, Kuro-kyuu?"

"Stay away from that man."

"Sakato-san?"

"Yes. He's dangerous."

"How so?" Fai looked over his shoulder back at Sakato, who was watching them talk. Kurogane narrowed his eyes at him, glaring with a ferocity he usually reserved for killers who infiltrated the castle. Sakato noticed it, smiling in a way that spoke of danger.

Kurogane passed on the information Suoh had just shared, and Fai's eyes widened, the beautiful blue taking up much of the iris. "I can't let Yuui stay there alone, then." he said, then went running back. Kurogane followed closely behind.

"Yuui, come on." Fai said, grabbing his twins arm, and pulling it playfully. "Let's go talk to Kamui-kun for a while." Yuui didn't argue, nodding. The twins practically dashed across the floor, stopping only when they got to Kamui, who looked surprised by their sudden appearance.

Nokoru sighed in relief, then turned to Suoh and motioned with his head for them to go. Suoh nodded, and they walked off, leaving Kurogane and Sakato alone. Sakato was looking at him, and asked with false friendliness, "So, how are you acquainted with the princess?"

 _None of your business,_ Kurogane wanted to say. But that wouldn't be wise, so instead, he just kept his mouth shut, and turned to follow after Fai and Yuui. Sakato didn't stay behind though, walking beside him.

"Are you her guard? Or perhaps...something else?" The implications were clear.

"Don't come near her." Kurogane said, finally speaking in a short, clipped tone. Sakato smirked, seemingly unafraid, and tried to play dumb.

"A little overprotective, aren't you?"

"And her brother. Stay away from both of them."

"Or what?"

Kurogane didn't hesitate, getting in the man's personal space, and grabbing him by his fancy shirt, crumpling into his fist. Sakato looked surprised, but not exactly threatened.

"Kurogane!" a voice shouted. He looked up, and saw that he was being watched, not only by Tomoyo, who had been the one to call his name, but by most of the room. It probably wasn't every day they saw a guard grab royalty by the shirt and lean over them threateningly.

He let go, shoving Sakato back hard, uncaring that he was being watched. The dark haired man stumbled, but caught himself, then glared as Kurogane turned and walked towards Tomoyo.

The young Princess had Syaoran, Sakura, Akira and Utako by her side. The small group met him, and even though Tomoyo looked ready to launch into a lecture, Syaoran already had his hand on his sword, and was watching Sakato's every move. Up until then, he had been staying close to Sakura and enjoying the ball, but now, without a single question asked, he was on Kurogane's side, loyal in a way Kurogane was impressed with and very grateful for.

Before Tomoyo could say anything, Akira spoke up.

"Was that Sakato?"

Tomoyo paused, seeing that she didn't have all the puzzle pieces yet and therefore, could not judge who was in the wrong yet.

"Sakato? What about him?"

"Kuro-tan!" Fai came running up, Yuui close behind. He had clearly witnessed the exchange between Kurogane and Sakato, and worriedly began flittering around Kurogane like a bird.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen?"

"I'm fine. Both of you stay close to me." He turned his attention to Syaoran, and motioned for the boy to follow him. They walked further off, where nobody could hear them, and Kurogane quickly filled him in on the situation. The young boy got more tense with each passing second, until he was practically coiled and ready to spring.

"Keep your on Sakura." he instructed Syaoran. If the guy didn't have a problem with gender, it was possible age wasn't a factor either. "And on him."

Syaoran nodded, and turned to glare at Sakato, who at the moment, seemed to be focusing on Kamui. The black haired boy didn't look very comfortable, and as Kurogane watched, Fuuma made his way over, and put his arm around the smaller boy, and blocked him quite effectively from Sakato's view.

"Everyone's taking notice of him." Syaoran pointed out, and Kurogane nodded. That was good. There was no way that he would make a move when everyone was suspicious of him. Standing where they'd left them, Fai and Yuui were talking with Tomoyo, who looked stunned that such a person had somehow been invited to her party. How did she know Sakato, anyway? Maybe it was her parents?

The rest of the ball went by slowly. Kurogane stuck to Fai's side, and, thankfully, Sakato stayed away. Maybe he had taken Kurogane seriously.

But he doubted it.

Despite all this, everyone was still clearly having a good time, even Fai. Everyone laughed, and ate, and danced. When the time to dance came, the blonde found a new partner at the beginning of each new song, first his twin, then Nokoru, then Kamui, who he had clearly taken a shine too, and then Fuuma, the two of them whispering and laughing conspiratorially as they looked at Kamui, who watched with obvious jealousy.

Another dance began, and suddenly, Fai was standing in front of him, putting his hand out, and smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

"Want to dance?"

Already, Kurogane saw others watching. Sakato was one of them, and because of this, Kurogane almost grabbed the offered hand. But he held back.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

Fai shook his head, and took Kurogane's hand, already pulling him after him.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." Kurogane didn't lie. Wasn't his thing. It was better to open and honest about who you were, so that those you didn't like it could bug off and mind their own business.

"Well, you'll be okay."

"Everyone's watching."

"Do you care?"

Now it was a challenge. Did Kurogane care that people were watching them, was he afraid of it? Did he not love Fai enough to dance with him in front of staring people?

He needed Fai's answer to staying to be yes.

So he answered, "No."

Fai stopped his pulling, but only because they'd reached a spot he deemed worthy enough to dance in. "Then we'll be okay."

And Fai began to dance, slowly, twirling and getting those who weren't already watching to turn and look. After a few solo moves, the blonde prince paused, and looked at Kurogane, his eyes glinting teasingly.

Kurogane sighed, but then put his hands out. Fai stepped into his arms, and they wrapped their arms around each other and began to dance. A head of golden hair fell onto Kurogane's chest, and he gripped Fai tightly, never wanting to let him go.

Yuui was watching, smiling. Syaoran was watching too, and, as Kurogane watched, the boy suddenly turned to Sakura, and said something. She responded with a red face, and even from this distance, Kurogane could tell she was stammering as she replied.

Her answer was clear, because she suddenly curtseyed to Syaoran, who bowed, then held out his hand, pulling the pink clad princess into his arms.

And they too, began to dance.

"Do you see that?" Kurogane asked, then turned them so that Fai was looking in the direction of the two kids. Fai laughed lowly.

"Syaoran-kun is very brave, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Before he could say anything else, Fai was suddenly tiptoeing, so that his mouth was next to Kurogane's ear. His voice went straight into Kurogane, who soaked in the words like they were the water he needed in a desert.

"I think I've made my decision, Kurogane."

And Kurogane didn't need to ask, because the smile on Fai's face said it all. The black haired man wanted so badly to kiss him right there, everyone watching be damned. But he held back, and instead leaned down to whisper back to his new and permanent lover.

"I wasn't worried."

And they kept dancing, until the ball came to an end.

* * *

 _Yay! Fai's going to stay! But ya'll didn't see that coming!_

 _Haha, kidding. Everyone saw that coming._

 _Sakato is an OC from a different oneshot of mine, so don't go looking for him in official CLAMP material, cause ya won't find. He was a scary rapist who targeted Fai in the other story too. Well, you know what CLAMP says. The soul stays the same. I guess Sakato-san has the soul of a rapist._

 _Poor guy._

 _Off screen, I'm sure he's a perfect gentleman._

 _Crap, now I feel all bad._

 _Oh well._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took a while longer than usual to get to the next chapter. I hope you all will like it. I did. Lots of cute moments in this one. Or at least like, two of them or something._

 **Chapter 10**

They told Yuui first, after the ball had ended. Many guests went home, but some, mostly the ones who lived much further away, stayed, content with staying a night before setting of in the morning.

Yuui stared at them, silent for a couple seconds, before his eyes began to fill, and then he had Fai in his arms, holding him tightly, and not quite containing his sobs.

"I'm so happy for you." he said, and even though Kurogane knew this was true, he also could tell that Yuui was refraining from saying something. Fai hugged Yuui tightly back, already crying too, and said what Kurogane guessed Yuui was holding in.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Yuui."

Yuui nodded, grabbing the robes Fai was wearing tightly in his fists, and his cries got a little louder.

"Me too." he whispered, in a way that could only be described as broken. "I'm going to miss you so much, Fai." Kurogane thought of all the things Fai had told him. How Yuui and he would talk long into the night, about Fai's dreams and insecurities. He pictured them together, all this time, laughing and never alone.

Yuui had been the one to keep Fai happy.

They were twins.

They'd been together their whole lives.

"It's not like this is goodbye." Kurogane said, rolling his eyes, but hoping they didn't take it the wrong way. The puffy eyed twins looked at him, sniffling in unison. "You're a prince, for God sake. You can visit anytime."

Yuui nodded, and tried to give a wobbly smile. "You're right. It's just...I had always thought...that you would be with me forever. I never imagined you'd find a reason to leave our home. But.." he paused, and put his hand on Fai's cheek softly. "I'm so glad you did."

They hugged again, and this time, Kurogane was quiet as the two of them sobbed, letting loose the pain of separation.

*(*)

"I'm going to change things." Yuui said, once they finally got themselves back under control. "I'm going to put an end to that stupid secret, so one day, you both can join me in our country."

Fai smiled. "What if Kuro-chan doesn't want to leave all his friends behind?"

Yuui looked over at Kurogane, who didn't say anything. "You're right." said the older twin. "Well, I'm still putting an end to it. This has to stop."

Kurogane nodded, and then, there was a knock on the door. Kurogane answered it, as Fai and Yuui tried to look presentable, wiping the tears off each other's faces.

"Kurogane-san." It was Syaoran. And he didn't look happy.

"What is it?"

"That man is one of the guests staying for the night." Syaoran informed him, and Kurogane tensed up, not the least bit confused about who he meant.

"Keep an eye on him." he instructed. He turned to Fai, who looked was watching the exhange with clear fright. "Don't worry. I'll be here with you."

"What about Yuui?"

"Kotestu will be with me." the older twin said comfortingly, but Kurogane could see that he was nervous. Knowing the twin, and how selfless they both were, it was probably more for Fai than for himself.

Fai didn't look assured, instead shifting from foot to foot, nervous. "Maybe we should stay in the same room." he suggested. "We can invite Sakura-chan too, and have a sleepover. That way she'll be safe too."

"Hmm." It wasn't a bad idea. It would be best if they could keep a lot of them together, where he could watch and know they were safe. Plus, it was going to be Fai and Yuui's last night together. Kurogane couldn't' very well keep them apart with that knowledge.

Which was why, about thirty minutes later, Tomoyo and Sakura were also in the room. Not knowing that Fai was planning on staying, the two girls spent lots of time telling both the twins how much they would miss them after they left in the morning. Yuui returned the sentiments while Fai just slyly smiled at Kurogane over their shoulders.

Kotestu was there too, and was briefed by Kurogane on the situation. The three guards all stood stiffly against the wall, watching like hawks as their noble charges sat on Fai's giant bed, laughing and joking around. Fai never said a word about staying, so Kurogane didn't either.

Tomoyo was the first to say anything that remotely broached the subject, grinning at Fai as she asked, "Are you going to miss Kurogane, Fai-lee?"

Fai smiled, nodding. "Every day."

The girls both made sounds of comfort, but as they did, Fai looked over, winking at Kurogane. He was pretty sure that Kotetsu and Syaoran both saw.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, turning to her best friend. "You'll be leaving soon too. Aren't you going to miss Syaoran-kun?"

The young boy straightened up at the sound of his name, like he was being called to attention. The princess blushed, clutching her hands tightly in her lap, as she nodded sadly.

"Y-yes." she whispered bashfully, and next to Kurogane, Syaoran blushed, just in time for the others to look over and see him. Trying to save him from any teasing, Kurogane accidentally threw himself under the bus by saying, "Leave the kid alone."

Tomoyo looked right at him, and smiled wickedly.

"Kurogane? How about you?"

"Huh?" he pretended like he wasn't sure what she was talking about, looking over casually.

"Are you going to miss Fai-lee?"

He leaned back against the wall, and pretended to think it over. He knew they'd all know he was joking, and was proven right when they all threw their pillows in his direction. Both Sakura and Tomoyo's misses, but Fai and Yuui's made contact, just managing to graze him. He grabbed all four of the pillows, and projectiled them back in the direction of the bed holding the nobles. All four of his pillows found their target, getting each of them in the head.

This unfortunately, wasn't the smartest thing to do, because suddenly, Fai and Tomoyo were up, rushing him, swinging their fluffy pillows like weapons. He dodged them, once, twice, and again, but they were persistent. It wasn't until Syaoran came to his rescue, throwing one that managed to hit Tomoyo right in the chest, that they turned his attention away from him.

Well, Tomoyo did anyway, turning in over dramatic shock to gape at Kurogane's young second in command.

Which was when an all out pillow fight broke out. It was loud enough that Kamui, who was one of the people to stay overnight, knocked on the door to see if anything was wrong.

So he got pulled in too.

This continued for almost an hour, and by the time it was over, about half of the guests who had stayed the night were there, laughing as they made their way back to their rooms.

Finally, it was just the seven of them again, and after making the bed, the royals began settling down, Fai and Yuui in the bed while Sakura and Tomoyo made a comfy bed on the floor out of the excess pillows and blankets. Fai and Yuui slept close together, whispering to one another, things that Kurogane couldn't hear, but knew all the same.

Kotestu suggested they take turns on watch, offering to take the first one. And usually, Kurogane would argue and insist that he do it, but he was unusually tired right then, most likely from the earlier dancing and the much more recent hour long pillow fight. So he took the second shift, and Syaoran took the third.

Once that was all settled, Kurogane found a spot to lean against, drifting off slowly, his brain full. Of Fai, and Sakato, and the things that would happen in the future.

The last thing he saw before he shut his eyes was Fai sleeping peacefully.

*(*)

When it came Syaoran's turn to take the watch, he wasn't worried. His was the final shift, and that meant they were almost safe. Sakato was going home in the morning, and once he left, everyone would breath a little easier.

Kurogane settled back into sleep, and Syaoran stood straight and tall, making sure to never slouch, for fear of becoming drowsy. He kept his one seeing eye trained on the sleeping nobles, who, only a short time ago, had been just that. Nobles that he guarded.

But now...they were his friends.

He knew is was presumptuous of him to think, and he knew he didn't deserve it, but it was impossible. What else could they be? Pillow fights, hide and seek, laughing as you ran outside, these were things you did with a friend.

However, blushing whenever you made eye contact…

Asking to dance…

Wishing she would stay forever…

Were those things you did with friends?

He tried to shake the thought away. Now really wasn't the time. Actually, there never really ever was a time, since Sakura was a princess, and he was just a guard. Maybe she liked him enough to think of him as a friend, but she would never see him as a potential suitor. Kurogane had gotten lucky, finding Fai, a prince, who was willing to stay with him.

There would be many challenges ahead for the two of them. Things to consider. Syaoran hoped it would all work out okay in the end.

Somebody made a noise, and Syaoran tracked it to Sakura. The sleeping girl was mumbling lowly. At first, he was afraid she might be having a nightmare, but she was smiling, so he eased up. Now that his eyes were on her, he couldn't look away. Sure, they'd been sleeping in the same room for the last four days, but he had made sure never to look upon her sleeping form. It was too intimate, something he wasn't permitted to see. But now, if this was the last night he would see he for a while...where was the harm in just looking?

Her hair was framing her soft face, little rays of moon and star light shining in on her. He thought she probably looked a whole lot like an angel would, if angels ever took the time to sleep, anyway.

Suddenly, there came a sound, from just outside the door. Syaoran jumped up, muscles already tensed, ready to strike. It sounded like footsteps. Was it Sakato? The young boy tried to not jump to conclusions. They were many guests staying that night, and it could have been any one of them trying to find the bathroom.

But still, the sounds were too close, and just a little too sneaky, too searching, for comfort. He had to make sure that everything was alright. He considered waking up Kurogane, or Kotetsu, but decided against it. It was probably nothing. And if it wasn't, Syaoran wanted to prove his abilities to Kurogane, the man who had given him a chance even when he had been nothing, just dirt on the street.

Out in the hall, he slowly surveyed everything, turning in a slow circle so that his one seeing eye could see everything. He didn't see anything, which only hightened his suspicions, because he knew he had heard something. Somebody was out here, and if he couldn't see them, it meant they were hiding.

He moved down the hall, his hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe it at a second's notice. He listened, trying to hear once more the searching footsteps he had first caught.

A sound from behind him, the slight touch of a shoe on the hard ground of the hall. Syaoran swung around to confront whoever it was, but since he was turning the way of his blind eye, he didn't even catch a glimpse of his assailant before everything went dark.

* * *

 _Abruptly switching POV's for the win! Yeah! I really wanted this part to be told from Syaoran's POV. It kind of needs to be, obviously._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, I realized that I just kind of forgot about the wedding that that ball was celebrating. I mean, I wasn't planning on showing it anyway, but it never even got mentioned!_

 _So, in the last chapter, in the first sentence, just pretend it says, "They told Yuui first, after the ball and wedding."_

 _Okay?_

 _Thanks!_

 **Chapter 11**

When he opened his eyes, Syaoran knew not much time had passed. He could sense it even before he caught a glimpse of the window, and saw that the sun was still down. The events leading up to his black out quickly resurfaced, and he began to struggle, already knowing without feeling that he was restrained. Instantly, his suspicions were confirmed. Rope bit tightly into his wrists, and when he tried moving his feet, they didn't budge an inch. He was tied to a chair, his legs restrained and his hands behind his back.

He wasn't gagged though, which set him on even higher alert. The only reason they wouldn't do that was if they weren't in the castle, where people would hear him if he screamed. In his mind he mapped out the area, and came to the quick conclusion that he could only be in the small house on the other side of the river. It had been built a few years ago, with intentions of being a place for guests to stay. But once Tomoyo, who had been visiting Sakura in Clow at the time came home, she shut it down, saying it was unfriendly to make their guests stay so far away.

 _Kurogane-san might still hear me if I scream._

The captain of the guard had the best hearing of any man that Syaoran knew, and it had been stupid of his assailants to assume that nobody would hear him from this distance. Still, he didn't scream, unsure if that was a wise choice. If he screamed, his attackers, whoever they were and wherever they might be, would surely come. Or worse, they might start their assault on the castle, where all his friends and loved ones were currently sleeping, peaceful and unaware. No, his best option was to simply free himself, and quickly get to Kurogane. They would assemble the guard, and together, they wouldn't be stopped.

It was just as he decided this that the door to the room he was in opened. With his one seeing eye, Syaoran examined the man who stepped in. He was tall, though not as tall as Kurogane, and rail thin, with black hair tied back in a long ponytail. He had a pretty face, but something about him made the young boy nervous. Maybe it was the fidgety way he looked from side to side, his gaze never fully falling on Syaoran.

"Who are you?" asked Syaoran, trying to be calm, even though his blood was screaming to fight. He had to be logical. Maybe he could talk his way out of this. "Why have you captured me?"

"I…" the man said, his eyes jumping to Syaoran for only a quick moment before flying to the other side of the room, speaking slowly and almost fearfully, "Didn't mean to...not really...I was only supposed to be looking...only looking...he'll be mad that I messed up...mad...this is bad."

 _He?_ Syaoran thought. So this man, whoever he was, wasn't the driving force behind the attack. It wasn't all that surprising. He was much too nervous and skittish.

"Who will be mad? And what is he looking for?"

The long haired male looked back for a quick second, and this time, Syaoran realized it wasn't as old as he had assumed. At most, he was a few years older than Syaoran himself. Not only that, but he had a scar across his left eye, one that was hard to make out in the dark. He didn't answer for a second, always looking around, and, it seemed to Syaoran, always listening, tilting his ears in different directions. He did this for almost a full minute, and Syaoran realized that he'd managed to lose the guy's attention, despite being his captive.

"Can you tell me your name, please?" he asked, managing a friendly smile, and hoping that his gut instinct was correct. This boy may have been able to pose a threat, but Syaoran was getting the impression he didn't want to be one. "I'm Syaoran Li."

The boy with the scarred eye looked over again, this time, managing to hold Syaoran's gaze for a few seconds before he looked away. "Ofuda. Ame." he answered quickly.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I call you Ame-kun?" It felt strange, talking to somebody older than him like they were a child, but so far, it seemed to be doing the trick. "In return, you can call me Syaoran, if you like."

Ame looked back for the hundredth time, and Syaoran waited, relief flooding the pits of his stomach when he responded. "Syaoran...kun."

"Yes. Ame-kun, can you please talk to me? Tell me what's going on. Was that you sneaking through the halls?"

Ame gave a jerky nod, and Syaoran continued with his queries.

"What were you looking for?"

"Master told me to search for her. To find her."

The short lived whisper of relief was pushed aside, and wiped away by a gut wrenching feeling of dread.

"Her who, Ame-kun?" he asked shakily, and even though it was a terrible thing, he couldn't help but hope from the depths of his heart that it wasn't Sakura. The thought of her being hunted, caught, used for whatever nefarious plan the mastermind behind this had...It made his blood boil. She had been kind to him. Always. She had called him her friend. She had danced with him. And as they had danced, she had whispered into his ear, her voice just a small and shy whisper.

 _You are worthy of me, Syaoran-kun._

He would let no harm come to the princess of Clow.

"I don't recall...her name…" Ame answered slowly.

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"She has...tall...and is...blue…." He really seemed to be spacing out now, and his description was not much help.

"She's tall." Syaoran repeated. "And had blue...eyes?" he ventured a guess, and when Ame nodded, he got a sick feeling in his stomach that he knew who it was that Ame was looking for. "Did she have long blond hair, Ame-kun?"

Ame nodded again, and Syoaran's breath left him. It was Fai, it had to be. He was the only guest here that matched that description, except for Yuui, but since Ame was saying "she" it was a pretty good indicator which twin he was looking for. It was all making more sense now. There was only one person who had spent the whole ball paying close attention to Fai, complimenting him, following him, only backing off when Kurogane confronted him very physically.

"Is your master Sakato-san?"

Ame nodded hastily, and then started wringing his hands together. Two scars ran across his left one, in almost the shape of a cross of some kind. "I wasn't supposed to be seen. I wasn't supposed to make a move yet. Definitely not catch you. Just supposed to find her. The blonde princess. But you scared me, Syaoran-kun, you were searching for me, and I panicked, and I messed up."

Up until then, Ame had been speaking slowly, like he was tired, or, more realistically, had some sort of mental impairment. But these sentences all came out at once, together, and very fast.

"Well, you can let me go, Ame-kun. He doesn't have to know." The sick feeling was no longer in his stomach. Alarmingly, it was more in his throat now, indicating he'd need some space in a short time if Ame didn't want to get hit by everything he'd eaten that day. He'd dealt with all kinds of situations in his young life. Having grown up in the streets, he'd witnessed much with his one good eye. Fights, drugs, thefts. As Tomoyo's guard, he'd had to fight many battles, and he knew he was strong. His past had made him that way.

But was he strong enough to handle this? A man with such sick and perverse intentions was going after his friend, and he was strapped to a chair, his weapons gone, and his only chance a boy he wasn't sure completely understood what was happening.

The long haired boy shook his head. "I can't. I can't."

"You can. Does he know you captured me?"

Ame shook his head again, then nervously looked around the room, like he was afraid Sakato had managed to get in in the one of the split milliseconds that he wasn't feverishly checking his surroundings.

"Then you could let me go, Ame-kun. And he'll never have to know this happened."

His captor was quiet for a few seconds that dragged out into a minute, and Syaoran started to wonder if he'd lost his attention again. But then he reached into his pocket and produced a small blade. Syaoran's appendages tensed as Ame came closer, straining and struggling automatically against their binds, fearing for themselves. But Ame didn't put the blade to any of his limbs. He pressed it against the rope holding Syaoran's left leg, with the obvious intention of cutting it.

"Someone...stop him…" the other whispered, and Syaoran looked down at him, finally getting a good look at him in this proximity. There were many more than just the three scars that Syaoran had seen. In fact, every visible part of Ame's skin seemed to have at least one or two. Given what he'd heard of Sakato, Syaoran was certain where he'd received them. Anger flared inside him, lighting a match that turned his desire to fight from a warmth to a roast.

"I'll stop him, Ame-kun. I promise."

It was of course, that moment that the door opened, and Sakato walked in. He looked a little aggravated, like he'd been disturbed. His eyes went first to Syaoran, then to Ame, who was still kneeling on the ground, his blade against Syaoran's bonds, which had only barely began to loosen. He tried moving his leg as Ame straightened up in a flash, the knife spiriting away out of view, but even though he could move it, it wasn't enough.

"Ame, I have a few questions for you." Sakato said, in a falsely casual tone. Ame nodded quietly, and Syaoran observed from his seat, his eyes stone and his jaw clenched.

"Did you capture Syaoran-kun, even though all I asked you to do was find her room?"

"H-he was searching around, I thought h-he h-heard me, I panicked, I'm sorry, Sakato-sama, please for-"

Sakato cut off his rambling pleas with a raised hand and eyebrow, and once Ame had gone quiet, his scarred body tense with what Syaoran could only guess to be fear and apprehension, he continued with his next question.

"And were you just attempting to release him with that knife you hid?"

"N-n-n-"

The lie that Ame was trying to utter couldn't be forced past his lips, and he broke down quickly, his eyes watering, visible to Syaoran even in the dark. "I just... I didn't want...h-he said…"

"He said what?" Sakato asked coldly, looking at his subordinate with eyes of ice. Not liking the look at all, Syaoran quickly called Sakato's attention to him, speaking in a low rumble that he was hoping came off as threatening, despite the fact that he was tied up and without his weapons. Ame may have had something slowing him mentally, but he had still remembered to remove Syaoran's weapons.

"I told him you'd never have to know it had happened. Now let me go."

"Let you go?" Sakato repeated, and then he laughed, shaking his head. He came closer, reaching into his robes and pulling out a dagger. It's serrated edge glowed threateningly as it came closer. But Sakato stopped a few inches in front of him. Syaoran held his breath. "I didn't take you as someone so stupid, Syaoran-kun."

"How would you plan to explain my death?"

"I don't know yet. None of this was supposed to happen, after all. But I very well can't just let you go, can I?"

"You won't be able to find her. And even if you do, Kurogane-san will protect her. You could never defeat him."

Sakato looked over his shoulder at Ame, who was now standing in the shadows, against the far back wall. "You told him too much, Ame." His tone was charming, like he and Ame were sharing a joke. Syaoran thought that that couldn't be good, and he was proven right by the stiffening of Ame's body, his eyes ceasing their constant movement and going directly to Sakato, locked on him like he was an animal about to attack.

"I...I…"

Sakato smiled, and straightened up, turning his attention and whole body away from Syaoran, going toward Ame in a slow waltz.

"Yes?"

Syaoran had started struggling the second Ame's eyes had turned away from him, but it was useless. Shame flooded through him. Not only had he been captured, but now he was unable to even free himself from these binds. He wasn't worthy of being Kurogane's second in command, wasn't worthy of protecting these royals, who looked to him for protection.

Definitely, without a doubt, not worthy of Sakura.

He'd been right about that all along. He'd let her words, her kind actions go to his head, and his heart, and allow him some hope. But it was foolish, because, in the end, he'd proven himself right.

He wasn't worthy.

Ame made a scared noise that directed his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Stay away from him!" he said loudly to Sakato, hoping to draw the advancing man's attention back to him. But Sakato didn't spare him a glance, continuing on his path until he was directly in front of Ame, who was visibly shaking now, and pressing himself harder against the wall, like he was trying to vanish through it and come out safe on the other side.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Don't. Pl-please don't."

"Why not? Do you think you don't deserve punishment? You had one very simple task, and that was to find the princess, and then tell me her room. Instead, you took a prisoner, informed him of my plan, and then tried to set him free." Every word that come out of his mouth was less charming and more carnivorous.

"Not on purp-purpose, I swear."

"Well of course you didn't do it on purpose, but you still messed up, did you not? And mistakes are always punished."

* * *

 _Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I hope you liked the chapter! Ame is an OC too, and he was kind of hard to come up with, but I like him._


End file.
